Of Tricksters and Unicorns
by AmIDelis
Summary: What happens when the god of mischief meets the last unicorn? If Lady Amalthea and her friends arrived in Asgard.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is a completely new story. I've gotten this strange urge to crack ship Amalthea from the Last Unicorn and Loki from Thor/Avengers these last months, and I've gotten to like that crazy ship so much that I've began writing this story. I had a lot of fun, and I thought it'd be nice to show it here. Who knows, maybe more people will ship it as well. ;D**

**It's based on part from the Last Unicorn and part of the Marvel movies, with small things from the comics and the original Norse myths here and there.**

**Nothing is mine, of course; just a few ideas.**

**On with the story!**

Of tricksters and unicorns

The castle gleamed, such as gold. To be fair, the whole city shined in splendor. Towers, palaces, the pavement, the streets, even the water fountains. One would believe to be a city of imagination; nobody could live in a place that seemed made out of pure gold; unless you were as rich as to spend all of your wealth on such ridiculous projects. At least, that is the general line of thought the three arrivals shared while at their first glance of the realm.

They had been walking for quite some time, unsure of where to go, wandering from castles with unwelcoming hosts and forests with menaces over the trees and bushes. After much talking, they had to take cover when they heard of a hurricane coming soon where they were heading, and after much hiding, walking, and changing paths…they arrived to their actual location.

The three recent arrivals stared in admiration for quite a time before one of them, a short curly haired woman, broke the mutual silence:

-What city is this, Schmendrick?- The man asked in question, with a pointy blue hat atop his head, stood silent for a moment before answering:

-I've heard of golden cities before, but the way in which the sky is arranged here…If I'm not mistaken this might be Asgard, Molly.- the sky was purple lit, and above it shined not only stars, but also strange looking asteroids with bizarre colors the three had never seen before.

-And what is Asgard?- the woman from before, Molly, inquired. The city had obviously taken her attention and curiosity, the magician Schmendrick noticed:

-Well, based on some of the books I've read, it is a city of gods, and warriors, and sorcerers, and royals…Quite a majestic realm, actually. I believe in a far away reign the habitants of this world are treated as Gods.

The third member of the party, the white haired maiden, had not spoken yet and was barely interested in the conversation between her two friends. She just moved her head slowly towards Molly and Schmendrick:

-It's not my concern if royals are the habitants of this kingdom. We have to be assured of its safety. Will the red bull appear here?

The wizard shrugged at the woman's question. What to answer? For a few days before, he was under the belief of the Red Bull as a myth, a legend. But due to circumstances regarding the lady in front of him and rare adventures occurring after meeting her and Molly, the wizard would have to open himself to any rare apparition.

Molly got closer to the lady and pat her back gently:

-It's alright for you to be scared, Amalthea. Don't feel bad about it. And, I might not know about this city, but by the look of it, I believe a safe haven awaits for us.

The lady Amalthea commented very soft, like a whisper:

-I hope so, Molly.- she shivered; her lilac gown clearly not meant to resist the cold wind blowing in the cool night.

Schmendrick got up. It was useless to try and cheer up the group, since he himself was to blame for this woman in the first place to be standing cold and afraid.

She wouldn't forgive him for strapping her of her body, even temporary. It was as if he had killed her, or worse.

So the three ventured into the mighty city of Asgard, the gold almost blinding their eyes. What new mishappens would await for them…Well, meeting a unicorn, a harpy, a red bull, a selfish king and turning said unicorn into a woman are enough to fill a book, but then the hurricane and the wandering that pulled them from the safety of the forest to the limits of Asgard, even to now neither of the three can comprehend or explain the nature of the storm.

Meanwhile, in the same city itself, in the mightiest castle…

A figure was seen walking the halls of a grand corridor. The figure, a woman with long dark hair, was seen carrying a spear over her arms and looking tired but satisfied. Just as she passed over a corner, another figure came into the woman's view. A tall dark man with a stern glance looked over at the lady. The woman smiled as a welcome:

-Why are you spying on me, Hogun?

-I just came to greet you. You must have been in a sparring session, Sif.

-Great observation.- she commented, with a slight tone of mockery in her voice.- How about we go with the others and eat something?

He simply nodded and while on the way to the dining hall, the two friends commented:

-I've been to Heimdall.-

-He's doing the same, as usual.- Sif shrugged, calm by such revelations. It wouldn't occur to her that the guardian would be in any peril of sorts. No, he, Heimdall, must always stand strong, no matter the circumstances.

-He seems odd today.-

The lady arched an eyebrow:

-Really?

-Yes, he keeps talking about how creatures from another world have entered Asgard without his watch and he's immensely worried about an enemy. But he also admitted to feel, down under his anxiety…deep relief at this thought. He sensed a pure creature, a soul, among the group. A soul that can do no harm, but heal.

-So they're not enemies, and maybe Heimdall has seen them, only he can't recognize them...But I'm sure the last is just pure poetry.

-And that's the problem, if they're not from Asgard, where are they from? And why are they here?

-I don't like where you're going, Hogun. But still, it is a matter of worry…if small none the less. - Sif hold firmly her spear, in a sense of protecting herself.

The two finished their conversation with quick glances down the hall and small whispers of irrelevant matter until they arrived in the Dining Hall. Only one person was there, sitting in the large golden wood table, a small boy with giant brown fur coats all over him. The boy seemed to be deep inside of a reading until he reached his head from the giant leather-covered book and smiled:

-Sif, Hogun! Good to see you!- the boy got up and ran (more likely, pranced) to the newcomers.

-Ull, I just left a few hours ago.- The lady informed, not believing the boy's amazement.

-Well, with this book it felt like years, more likely. Yet it brings an interesting point about archery that I think you should…- Hogun interrupted:

-Have you seen Thor and the others?- the boy thought over the question; he didn't seem offended at being interrupted:

-Oh! I think they're upstairs, watching something…I think the stars.

-Why aren't you with them?

-AllFather ordered me to finish this book in complete silence…Apparently it's for my own good, that it will be teach me a valuable lesson…Odd, since I've only gotten to understand how archery works in wintertime, by the contents of this book.

-Then finish it. It will be good for you.- Hogun dryly said, but gave a smile to the boy. Ull didn't seem impressed.

-I want to go with you! You always get to have adventures and mayhem, while I stay in the tower, studying or talking with Allfather's crows. Can get quite boring at times.

Sif was so used at his complaints that she didn't think over her reply:

-When we were your age, we did the exact same quests. And anyway, our adventures are too perilous for a young boy like you to come. You might get hurt, and you don't know much of fighting, so it would be foolish of you to come.

-Still, it's terribly dull. Sometimes Loki comes over, and bothers me tricking me and so. He's a terrible study partner.- Ull nodded, as in to clarify these incidents.

Hogun gave Sif a look that suggested "we better get fast" and the lady got down to Ull's eye level and spoke:

-Well, we won't do anything dangerous now. It would be our greatest honor if you come with us, dear Ull.- the last she did with a little bow; she couldn't help but smile a little. Ull inflated his chest and gave a cocky smile.

-Why yes, my dear Lady Sif and my honorable Lord Hogun, I, Ull, God of Winter, shall give you the honor of accompany you in such a dangerous task!-

As the three started walking (Ull carefully carrying the old book between his bear coats), Hogun commented to Sif:

-Not sure if God, but he could become a terrific writer one day.- at that the lady laughed loudly.

So then Sif, Hogun and Ull went upstairs, to where the others were. Indeed, they found a group watching over the stars, perhaps admiring them, or studying them. They didn't care. Hogun and Sif tried to walk over quietly, but Ull started prancing loudly:

-GREETINGS, COMRADES!- at that the group of five watchers jumped startled and moved over to see who caused such a scream. Once their eyes landed on Ull, more than one gave a loud sigh. Except for one, tall, strong warrior with hair of gold who laughed strongly at Ull's actions and went over the boy giving him a tight hug:

-You're learning fast, dear Ull! Soon, you will be similar to me. Keep practicing, young lad.- Ull gave a wide smile:

-I shall, Thor. I promise.- Ull admired this man since the boy was a babe, Sif knew that; As if it wasn't enough seeing him grow up every single day, like a mother to her son. The lady went over to see who else was among them, and it was the usual team: Fandral, Volstagg, Balder and Loki; her friends, her siblings almost, so many years of boundary between them.

Sif went over the tallest, Thor:

-I see you've been having fun without ourselves.- She didn't want to sound angry at this statement, but she probably sounded. Balder, fair and brave, with auburn hair, noted her tone:

-We were waiting for you two, but it is at this specific time that the stars are arranged in this splendorous manner, so we couldn't wait any longer…And why did you bring Ull? Father ordered him to spend all the evening studying.- the man frowned at the last. Ull gave a sheepish smile. Hogun and Sif went to the recent news:

-Heimdall is worried. He suspects that foreigners are in Asgard, yet he wasn't noted of his presence.

The others widened their eyes and stood back. Volstagg, with his mighty beard braided over his chest, suggested:

-Maybe he has spotted them…Do you think this is an act of war?

-If it is, then they've committed an unwise decision. Nobody ventures so boldly into Asgard.- Thor proclaimed, as he lifted up a giant hammer near him, his trusty Mjolnir.

The others were agreeing, to the matter that Balder suggested:

-We will prepare for battle if needed.

Ull almost jumped when he heard the last sentence. How many days had he dreamt of being part of a battle, and now it was about to happen! It was very exciting. Loki looked down on the boy's:

-A battlefield is no place for a boy.

To put it simply, Ull did not like the thin man's comment.

-You liar! Why, at my same age, you went with Thor to Jotunheim without AllFather's permission. You're nobody to talk!

-I AM your prince, aside from your senior, so yes, I am one to talk.- Loki started getting impatient. He was never one to be fond of Ull, and when the boy got hotheaded, it was one tough battle to follow; just like with Thor at times.

-You're no prince, you're just a spoiled brat who needs to grow up!- Loki gasped as he got near to the boy:

-You insolent child! You are the brat, not me!- Thor and Sif interrupted:

-Enough! We have more important issues to deal with than this nonsense. Let us go and inform Father and Mother.-

And so the team went over to the throne room, where as expected the king would sit along the queen. While walking, Loki got near to Thor and whispered:

-He's an insolent child, but I don't blame him. I suppose his lack of authority figures most of his life has badly shaped him in a way.- Thor frowned at those last words:

-Lack? Then father, mother, Sif and I are common sheep?

-I didn't mean that…- the young man sighed. Always the same, no matter what. Always misunderstandings, always quarrels between the two brothers…As if each of them were in their own separate cages unable to communicate.

Meanwhile, Fandral, fair and tall, whispered into Hogun's ear:

-You said of some unknown creature…Do you think it's a female?- Hogun the Grim just rolled his eyes. Well you could expect this from Fandral any moment.


	2. First meetings

**Hey there! Here I come with another chapter of this story! Hopefully I didn't make anybody wait too much.**

**I guess people wonder who Ull is, and why he is here. Truth is, he is an actual god of Norse Mythology, and reading about it made me like Ull the most, and I felt very disappointed that he wasn't in the Marvel Universe; so I pretty much imagined how it would be if he was there. I'm not sure it counts as an original character since it's based on the actual Norse God? Well, it does since I base him as a child with a different relationship to the other gods and a typically bratty personality…Kids will be brats.**

**Btw, these versions of the characters in Asgard are a combination of different adaptations of the characters; there was a reference to Tales of Asgard in the previous chapter, and characters that didn't appear in the live action movies will appear here; it's an altogether varied AU that I mixed with what I liked of each Thor adaptation that I watched.**

**With that said, hope you enjoy!**

**Of course, obviously nothing is mine except a few ideas, and perhaps maybe Ull? I'm not so sure on that last one.**

Meanwhile, back to our newcomers…The three had simply wondered off around the city, searching to anything resembling an inn, but they felt out of place among the bizarre wonders and beauties that the city shined. Molly, who was used to small villages and camping around the woods, didn't react positively at first at all the luxury being shown in her face. Schmendrick on the contrary was quite excited:

-It's fascinating, really. Maybe there are actual skillful magicians in this city whom I can learn from! Look at the bright side, Molly.

-You mean, for you, anyway. I will stick out like a sore thumb among all these riches, and poor Amalthea, what will she do?

Amalthea in question didn't doubt. She raised her head towards the sky and said:

-If this land has a commander, we must go to his or her domain. Only he or she will guarantee us safety from the Red Bull.

For being still in a new habitat for her, she adapts quite well. Schmendrick believed she would get used to her body…In given time, of course. She would never abandon her unicorn true self, but she would, in time, turn into a proper mix between a human and a unicorn.

Molly looked towards the sky and the buildings. Which one of them was the king's castle? She imagined such a rich kingdom would have a governor, a leader of sorts. She pointed towards one of the high towers:

-Maybe the palace is that union of towers at the left; maybe the king lives there.- The other two nodded, yet Schmendrick seemed worried:

-Maybe we should ask first. Perhaps…at that shop?- So the three went in every open store, bar, inn, around. Yet most looked at them with confused eyes or laughed at their questions. Others talked to them, but it was in a strange accent the three could hardly make out the words. At last, thankfully to proper orientation skills and finally uncovering the complicated answers from the people, they were at the entrance of the castle. It was similar to the rest of the city: tall, golden, rich. They were about to enter, when the guards placed near the doors stopped them. One of them pointed a spear at the group:

-And you are?- Molly frowned deeply at that:

-Excuse me? I don't understand a word any of you people are saying. Your accent is so strong…

-Why, dear lady, I'd say your accent is the one difficult to comprehend!

Amalthea stepped forward. She didn't have time for more of this nonsense. All she wanted was a warm bed and safety assured.

-We are strangers to this magnificent land, yet we come in peace. We wish to speak to the king, if you so kindly let us.- The guards laughed at her words; somehow she expected that reaction.

-Dear lady, first things first: you need to speak clearly. Second: one does not enter so boldly into Asgard and ask for the king's presence! Who do you think you are?

-I am a Lady of noble blood, much more than yours, and my family has had the privilege to always get what we desire. Do not anger me, sir. - Amalthea declared, with a calm and firm tone.

Molly gave an alarmed look; since when did the lady invent such stories and gave such commands? Normally those were Schmendrick's doings, and Amalthea would nod quietly. The curly brunette imagined that the lack of time and the amount of failures on her search for her lost kin was starting to show on her, wear her down. Would her mythical aura still shine around her as more time she passed on this mortal body?

The guards stood speechless at Ama's reply. They seemed that they would not bother to listen to them anymore, and stay in their places, until a female voice ordered from above:

-Let them pass. They bring no harm to the realm of Asgard.- The three wanderers looked ahead, and saw a thin figure walking slowly to the gates of the palace. When she got near, she eyed the guards with suspicion in her glance.

Now close, Amalthea could see that she was quite beautiful. Tall, thin, fair, golden curls above her head, wearing a rich detailed green gown, this maiden was an unusual sight for the unicorn dame. She couldn't be a human, she was far too tall for one thing, and the other was that Ama sensed an aura near her, much similar to hers or Schmendrick's. Could she be a witch? Perhaps, one could never be sure.

Ama felt her cheeks red the second the lady laid her eyes on her. Gorgeous eyes, the color of emeralds that seemed to search above the surface of matter…Searching for Amalthea, she knew. Was she trying to find the unicorn underneath the mask? It is said one can see a hidden unicorn by its eyes…

Schmendrick and Molly, on the other hand, weren't pleased by the woman's sight. Molly felt incredibly wary about her, and Schmendrick for some inexplicable reason began shivering near her. She couldn't attack, could she? No, she was offering them a home; she couldn't trick them to fall…

The guards bowed down to the woman; it seemed she had authority and presence, based on their comments:

-Forgive us, dear lady Amora. If they are your guests, they are sure to pass.- Amora then gave a gentle smile. The guards immediately opened the gates and let the three pass. They thanked the lady for such a generous action. She still smiled:

-Of course, don't you worry. This house will always offer shelter to those who seek it.- They followed her, and passed the courtyard, the gardens, the long passages, climbed up polished marble staircases, passed through colorful glass windows and finally they arrived to the shining wood doors, without a doubt guarding a key room to the palace. While this whole tour took place, Amora mostly asked them about their travels and basic information…

-Yes, you are not Asgardians. It is seen clearly in your profiles…Fascinating, really…Why, I have a little eye that allows me to watch all over the palace, I would know immediately who's near the gates…Oh, do not worry, here you shall be given rich food and warm beds for your tired and cold bodies. Do not thank me, dear people.-

Well, Amora was polite; that conclusion the three of them got quickly. They were still suspicious of her, yet her elegant words and gentle ways had them almost convinced of having been blessed at meeting her. After all, if it wasn't for her they'd still be out in the streets.

Ama asked her mayor concern:

-The king or queen lives here, right? How are they?

-All Father and Lady Frigga are a wise, fair king and queen They will not shy from giving shelter to those in need, and of course they will gladly talk and answer to all your doubts. You will need to know all about your current home, is it…?

-Amalthea…These are my handmaiden Molly and my magician Schmendrick.

-Enchanted to meet you all.- Amora slowly nodded- Amalthea…such a beautiful name, and very uncommon…Just like you, lady…Miss Molly, yes, it's a pleasure…And a magician, you say? I would like to talk with him…Me and Prince Loki, we are a pair of sorcerers, and it would be wonderful if you could join us, Sir Schmendrick.

The wizard gave a small smile; he felt too soon to accept anything from this lady, but she was interested in the magical arts and by her words, there were more. He couldn't pass that opportunity.

-Please, do not "Sir" me, I am no knight, but I would gladly help you, my lady…As long as my lady agrees.- He directed his interested stare towards Amalthea, who softly replied:

-If it makes you merry, do it.

The wizard smiled widely. Yes, this was turning soon enough into a blissful occasion. Molly meanwhile felt out of place, but she believed it was due to happen once she was known as the handmaiden. Royals never care about those below them, except their own household, of course. Well, what gives at the end? The lies would all spread up and sooner than you can think Ama would turn back into a unicorn. Yet Molly dreaded for her friend, if that day would ever arrive…As much as the lady hated her actual form, it was a sanctuary, a haven that kept unnoticed from the bloody bull. If not, she would already be dead.

Amora tapped the doors and they instantly opened. The sorceress explained calmly:

-Right now I believe nobody will be inside here, but you can wait. I shall speak to the King and Queen and they will arrive soon. Just stay still in the Main Hall.- And she left them in the middle of the hall.

The three gathered around the hall. The mightiness of it intimidated Molly, amazed Schmendrick, and received a vague shrug from Amalthea. It was vast, with a wide ceiling that reflected the golden covered floor. It was so wide in space; you could have fit an entire small nation inside it, if you had enough imagination. Yet, for some reason, the lady felt emptiness, not only at the fact that only them stood in the hall, yet all the luxury in general seemed like a false mask to her, hiding something actually hurtful to accept. She hoped at least its habitants weren't in any way similar to their building structures. Then the feeling of a permanent prison around her would be unbearable.

Meanwhile, in the same palace, but somewhere else…The group we witnessed earlier had arrived in the Throne Room. They were talking about the situation at hand with the King and Queen, who sat down and listened intensely. After Sif and Hogun (with small interruptions courtesy of Ull and Thor) finished their view of the tale, the one eyed king seated himself properly on the throne, alarming his pet crows posed on each of his shoulders:

-Maybe I should speak with Heimdall myself. Knowing the actual story from his own words would allow me to reach to a proper conclusion.- He was about to raise from the throne, when a soft knock on the wooden doors alarmed all the group inside. Thor reached his head up, ready if it was any enemy:

-Who is it?

-Amora, your Majesty.- At that the group sighed relieved, since Lady Amora was a member of the royal House of Asgard for many years and that would not change. She was one to trust, despite her fascination with the forbidden arts. She swore loyalty to Odin's reign back when she was but a child and that oath will follow her beyond her grave.

The green lady entered the room, causing her gown to flow around her, creating the illusion of her dancing among summer leaves. Yet Amora didn't come for showcasing beauty right now, as her words were commanding:

-We have three visitors, my King, and they have come from another realm desperate for your words. They need shelter and their leader, a highborn Lady, pleads to have a word with you. I believe she brings important news to you as well. Maybe information that only she knows…-

Ull rose up, leaving the heavy book on the floor where he sat a minute ago, and started jumping towards the enchantress.

-Ooh, a lady! We have not had a visit like her in such a long time, it will be amusing. How is she Amora? Is she young, is she funny, is she noble…- Amora raised a hand up to stop Ull's chat; the boy was like a waterfall: never stops falling, no matter the circumstances.

-Well, she seemed to be tired, and afraid, but she was determined in her words, and did not doubt at any of my questions, and she has grace, by how she walks, how she moved her hands and head…I think she might be a lost princess.

-Nonsense, Amora. Since when do you hear of those occurrences outside of tales?- Loki scoffed at the lady's idea. He would always do that, no matter who said this or that. Loki always tried to sour the belief of someone…Unless it was his own beliefs, which he hold highly, but only to himself, of course…For the others it would be false ideas, loose directions, and mislead wisdom…Yet Amora would still follow in her friend's words and commands. There was a bond between them, perhaps their love for the tricking others? Maybe.

The Queen rose as well:

-Well then, we should not leave her waiting. The poor dear, she must be so tired…Thank you so much for telling us, Amora.

The sorceress bowed to her Queen:

-Of course, my lady.

Yet while the King, the Queen, Amora and Ull started walking, the group of friends stood behind. Balder felt their previous story shouldn't be left unanswered:

-But, Father, what about Heimdall?- The King paused, apparently reflecting:

-…I shall speak to him later. After all, a guest is a guest; he will understand why I attend this lady first. Come, my sons, you must as well present yourselves.- At being called the three princes attended their father's request. To close the line, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three stood at the end, whispering among each other.

-Perhaps, maybe, this lady is the intruder that Heimdall is worried about.- Sif suggested, not really believing herself much. Heimdall talked of a threat, yet by Amora's words this lady was calm, not an enemy. "Yet you know evil can disguise itself, see Loki." She thought bitterly.

-Heimdall spoke of a healer as well, not a enemy wishing ill on Asgard.- Hogun reminded; still, could the Guard be wrong for once? Or maybe it was a trap, waiting patiently to strike?

Volstagg wasn't as worried as his companions, he seemed cheery for the situation:

-You know sometimes visions vary, and not all of them come true. I believe, for now, we should wait…This lady seems that she could be a pleasant guest. We all know we haven't had one like that for quite a time.- The friends gave a chuckle at the last; with all the battles and payments and reconstructions, the Royal House didn't lately have time for social gatherings like balls or guests…At least banquets were still served, fortunately.

-Hmm, a lady they said? I wonder if she is unwed.- Fandral confessed, with a slight grin. Sif just sighed, the day Fandral wouldn't talk about women, it would mean the end was coming:

-Now, at least behave a bit. Ull is taking your nasty habits.

-The boy is a blend of me and Thor. Odin should be proud.

-Oh yes, the future of Asgard lies in an arrogant irresponsible child only obsessed with chasing ladies across the realm and causing mayhem.

-You exaggerate, Sif. Ull is too young for that.

-Yet you yourself said Ull was a blend between you and Thor did you not?- Yet Sif's tone was friendly, and amused, and the friends laughed all the way to the hall, making Balder and Loki turn their heads anxiously at them every now and then.

And the moment of the two groups meeting came at least. The wide doors in front of the trio opened, and the Royal Family and friends entered to the Hall, allowing to Amalthea and her friends to kneel in front of them. Odin seemed glad; they knew how to react towards a king at least. He commanded:

-Get up, please.- they obeyed.- I am Odin, son of Bor, King and Lord of Asgard. I am honored that you have arrived at my house and seek for my shelter and words; I shall try to give you all that I can.-

Amalthea nodded and got near the family; it felt strange to her, there was an aura around them, different around each member, but still notable. She felt like the aura was pressing her against a wall, leaving her breathless, crying for air. No, that was just her dreams entering her awoken mind again; it was foolish to imagine that happening. She carefully said what she had been thinking for a while:

-And I am honored to have been given hospitality in your house, my Lord. I am Lady Amalthea and I have come from very far away and we seek shelter, dearly. We come from another realm, one too far from here, and I bring to you urgent matter that you should know, for it involves your kingdom and its protection against a future menace…But more than a future, I am hoping that it is a "possible" menace…- She bowed her head, allowing her snow white locks cover her face entirely.

_You're talking like a queen, Amalthea. Good to see that…They will believe your act.- _Molly thought, the unicorn learned fast, or perhaps the air of grace was an elements that all unicorns had, no matter if they changed form? The woman observed that while the king and his wife stood near, along with their four sons (_possibly?)_ the green gowned woman from before along with others stood a bit apart, listening but not intervening. _They're not from the family, as actual blood. They're probably close friends or household: principal healers, sorcerers and masters at arms for certain._

Odin nodded, giving a gentle smile to the lady:

-Yes, I will be glad to hear your story, my dear lady, if you do not mind.

-No, my King, but I would prefer, if it wasn't a worrisome, that I would tell you about it later, in private, just you and I and my main sorcerer, Schmendrick.- The man rose up and bowed to the king at the mention of his name. Odin didn't object:

-Yes, your requests shall be delivered…-He paused, staring at Frigga- I believe now we should present ourselves. You will live here for unlimited time, my lady, so you should know beforehand who you shall be sharing your habitat with.- He gave a small giggle for his own joke, but then softly coughed and instructed Lady Frigga to walk towards Ama.

The Queen had a wise face, Ama saw. In her eyes she saw a woman that had fought and conquered and built much for her title, she saw many years of ruling the land and her own life, aside from her family, and those were such sweet eyes that seemed to tell her to not be scared anymore; if only Frigga knew.

-I am Lady Frigga, the Queen and Lady of Asgard, wife of Odin, and mother to Prince Thor, Prince Balder and Prince Loki. I hope you have pleasant time here, Lady Amalthea.-

-I will, my Queen. Thank you.- She bowed again, and saw that the three young men and the boy were lined up waiting to salute her. Yes, Odin's children, she imagined.

Amalthea gave a vague look around them. The first one to catch her eye was Ull, standing tall, raising his nose up, trying to look as imposing as the King. It didn't work, for all it did was make him look even smaller than he already was, what with all the giant fur coats all over him. Amalthea raised an eyebrow towards him. Frigga understood her expression:

-Ull isn't our actual son, but he lives as if he was. He is the youngest of our kin, actually, and we're raising him. He is the future of Asgard.

Ull got near and gave a soft kiss on Ama's right hand, as he loudly proclaimed:

-I am Ull, and I am grateful that you came to our house, dear lady. I hope you enjoy your stay here! We haven't had somebody like you in a million years…At least not with your hair color.

-Ull! That's enough.- Frigga grabbed the boy gently by his shoulders and put him aside. Sif carried him and went to her place along the Warriors; it seemed she and Ull were talking about what just happened, but Ama couldn't know more since Frigga was presenting her other sons.

There was Thor, the oldest son, the thunderer, whom of Odin's sons bared the most resemblance: tall, strong, gigantic, a warrior in sight. His hair shined as gold. Amalthea gave a small bow towards him. For some reason, the god of thunder reminded her of a lion, tall against a mountain, proud king of the land. She thought he would prance at her, like a beast near to its prey, yet Thor only gave a courteous bow to her and small words of kindness.

Then came Balder; the second son, the brave. Ama thought he resembled Frigga the most, and she was quite right: auburn hair, a calm demeanor, a bard he seemed, there was a resemblance in his eyes that promised her safety and warmth just like his mother. He was sweet, he was noble, he was cautious, she could see fragments of it in his eyes. With a small gesture of kissing her hand, he went off.

And last there was Loki, the youngest son, the mischievous. Tall, thin, dark, green, with a look of hunger in his eyes, he gave her a small nod with his head. She delivered it. She felt very cold near to him, as compared to his brothers, who could showcase their respective strength and warmth all over her. Still, she saw a certain gleam in his eyes, that wasn't of hunger or seeking, but it made her stare at him for quite a time. She saw her lilac gaze reflected upon his dark green eyes, and she felt even colder at that moment. She soft and quickly took a step back and away from him, not wanting to feel that shiver over her trapping body again. He didn't seem annoyed by her act, but actually relieved. She didn't believe that was rude of him, in fact she was quite glad as well to have avoided him.

-Ull, make yourself presentable.- Sif whispered to the boy, and he just looked puzzled:

-But I'm perfect!- Sif eyed him; was he joking her? Now wasn't the best time for jokes:

-Comb your hair! It looks like a dog's rear end.- The little god just shrugged his hair, resulting in his brown curls twirling all over his face. That did not work well, since he seemed even scruffier than before. Sif just gave up as she saw the Lady coming over to the four friends, but they nodded politely at her; not being of the actual family, their presentations were more like voluntary courtesy from part of both sides.

Once all presentations were done, the King moved his scepter to order silence.

-Well then, you are welcomed with open arms at our home. - Odin declared. The queen also said to the visitors:

-Soon you will be directed to your proper chambers. Would you like to stay in the Main Hall more time?

The lady was silent again, only looking at the walls with a mild interest. There was a peculiar way in which she stared, thought the queen. Was she contemplating something few could see?

Molly coughed while she gently pat the lady's arm. She slowly moved her head towards the miss.

-No, we would love to be in our chambers, if it may. - Her voice suddenly sounded dry and off, as if she hadn't used her voice for many years. Yet Frigga did not comment on it:

-And you would prefer to wear more suitable clothes, I imagine, as well.- the queen softly commented.- It would be an honor to offer you Asgard's finest robes.- Amalthea bowed her head thankful.

Meanwhile Sif frowned at Hogun:

-They seem harmless to me.

The Grim shook his head, not forgetting Heimdall's omen:

-We still should not judge.

Frigga gave a quick glance all over the people near her and said:

-Yes, let's prepare ourselves. In your honor, lady, we shall have a feast.

-YES!- Ull squealed, gaining amused reactions from everyone else. The boy noted of his behavior and blushed.

-Oh, sorry, it's just that a feast is…-

-We understand perfectly, Ull.- Thor came over with the widest of smiles and passed a hand through the boy's hair, messing it more; Thor always forgave most of the actions of Ull; perhaps that is why the boy respected so much the mighty prince.

-Well then, we better prepare ourselves, as we said.- And with that said the members of each party started to leave the room, Amora directing the traveling trio over to their chambers through a new door leading to a passageway. Amalthea noticed that the rest of their hosts still stood in the Main Hall, except for two who followed them: Ull and Loki. The three were curious about their sudden appearance; what did they want?

Amora didn't seem too glad about it, so she said:

-No, you should leave.- Loki gave a wide smile towards her, but it wasn't a pleasant smile, Ama observed.

-I wish to apologize to the lady for my rude behavior earlier, if I may.- Amora seemed to think it over, since a moment after she turned towards Ull:

-Ull, go to your room and wash yourself.

-But why!?-

-Do as I say so!- The young boy started cursing in an unknown language for the lady, but didn't do much as Amora directed him out towards a door near them. She mimicked with her hands that she would be back soon, but the rest were just puzzled as they heard Amora replying harshly to the lad between Ull's tantrums.

Once that finished, Molly gave a look around: Schmendrick was confused to say the least, the lady seemed asleep, and the prince had his eyes all over the white haired woman. The last in fact Molly didn't find good at all; she felt rather nervous at the idea of those cold eyes getting near to the mighty and fragile lady.

Loki got near to Amalthea and touched a hand of hers; at that she reacted and eyed the trickster with such a cold stare that would put out an entire fire. Yet the green eyed god wasn't scared by her stare; instead he seemed quite interested at her. He got her hand near to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it. Then he said, almost like a whisper:

-Do forgive me, dear lady, if I had misbehaved in your presence. Seeing as how notoriously my brothers have saluted you, my own welcoming gesture is rather poor. I hope we can start our proper relationship as it should be by this small gesture.- Ama kept eyeing him; he was strange, no doubt of it, and quite different from his brothers, who seemed so warm and open; she felt Loki to be distant, to hide himself from others…Why? Instead of actually saying these thoughts, however, she commented an irrelevant fact:

-Your hands are cold. They're hurting me.- Loki at that smiled at her, a very elegant smile she believed, and released her hands.

-My apologies, lady. It won't happen again, I assure you.- He bowed towards the three- With that said, you are welcome at my home, and if anything troubles you, you can always count on me.- He slipped his feet quickly and went over a door to his right, leaving the trio as if a cold wind just blew in the middle of a heated debate.

Molly got near the lady. She was concerned if her friend had been harmed, but Amalthea seemed safe, at least. She noted on something:

-He's hiding. That reaction he gave…It didn't seem natural.-

-You don't know him, Amalthea.-

-Yes, Molly, it's true, but anyone, even a unicorn, can know when lies are shown over you.-

Schmendrick thought at another possibility:

-So he is the magician that Lady Amora talked about…I wonder if he'll be interested in what I have to offer…

-He will, and if not, he cannot say no to a guest.- Molly added, feeling quite proud of the possibilities of what would be allowed or not once in this castle. Could a guest be actually denied? She looked torwards Ama, but the lady seemed to carry an grimness in her eyes. She just said:

-We should find Amora and let her lead us to our chambers. The feast is coming.- They obeyed their lady's word, for after these strange events the one thing they could always count on was each other's strength.


	3. Dinner

**And here's chapter 3! I'm sorry if it took too long, but I was on vacation on the meantime and had a small writer's block. Not to worry, though. Now in this chapter there'll be more to see. **

**Like always, nothing is mine aside from Ull and a few ideas.**

Soon, the trio, directed by Amora and a pair of servants, were lead to their chambers. The Lady Amalthea and Molly would share room, but Schmendrick was lead to a different door, not far away from his lady's.

-Forgive us, dear Sir, but we believe ladies prefer privacy in the matters of the bedroom.- The magician seemed to mutter something under his breath, but Amora didn´t hear, as she closed the magician's door and turned to the women.

-I hope you like it here. If you are in need, just call. I will arrive soon.- The witch left the two women in their room, apparently quite content. Molly after assuring that the guards had left with the enchantress, passed over the room after slowly closing the wooden door. It was quite a wide room, allowing for two beds inside it. The brunette noticed the other basic furniture gathered tidily around them: a wardrobe, a chest, a mirror with a boudoir, a table and a pair of chairs. The windows were large, door-like and opened to a little balcony for anyone to go by and take a look at the gardens. Right now, though, the windows were closed and covered by silk curtains due to being nighttime. Perhaps tomorrow Molly would enjoy the sights of the morning, yet peeking out, her breath was taken away at the stars watching her so close.

The woman turned to see Amalthea, who seemed less than impressed with the welcome. She just sat on her bed, which was covered in soft white silks, and let herself be covered by the blankets and sheets all over her. She still could not get used to this new situation, she was still doubting, was this real or another fantasy? Perhaps she would wake up and find out she's the last unicorn in the world, everybody else has died, but she is not a woman anymore.

Molly knew when Amalthea preferred to dwell in silence, and that was frequently, so she opted for searching in the wardrobe for anything appropriate to wear. She soon discovered how gorgeous Asgardian fashion was; she started pulling out all these elegant detailed gowns and skirts for the lady to see, yet while Amalthea kept looking out towards the nothingness, Molly was following the trail of the dresses. Before she could say anything, the unicorn lady rose from the bed and commented, as if she suddenly thought about it:

-First I should get washed, before changing the clothes. I believe the bathroom is over there.- She pointed towards another door that Molly hadn't noticed at first, and effectively, it was a bathroom: turquoise, with a flower scent perfumed all over it, a tub filled with crystalline water, herbs and soap to bath the lady in exquisite odor…The woman then proceeded to find a pair of towels and a jar of water and she got near the tub, while sitting in a three legged stool she incidentally found.

-Curious how this room works, I think of something I need at the moment and then it appears right next to me.

-Maybe it's a trick of Amora, she seems a competent magician.- Amalthea commented with a scent of sarcasm in her voice; maybe bitterness. Knowing where the conversation would lead to, and not feeling in the time for arguing, Molly ordered:

-Get rid of your clothes, then. Lose your hair and get inside.- The lady did as told, and swiftly as she could she slid her gown to the floor, and passed a hand through her mane to remove little pins that Molly had given her the previous days, in an attempt to conjure up a braid for Ama. It didn't work, but Molly Grue believed the pins seemed quite beautiful on the lady.

Then Amalthea went towards the tub, and entered gently, caring not to spill the water. Once she sat, she stood still and only observed the water while Molly passed a cloth all over her body, with water and soap over as well. Amalthea only reacted once Molly filled the jug and poured the hot water over the lady's head, at which she raised her head up and closed firmly her eyes, effectively only wetting her white locks.

Once the bath finished and Ama was dry, they started observing the clothes. Molly stared at them with curiosity as she raised them towards their eyes.

-This one is quite beautiful…How about this one? I love the hues…And the texture in this one is so soft…

-I do not see the need for wearing such complicated gowns. I am no princess to pride myself over them.

Molly wasn't surprised when she heard that statement; she felt Amalthea was going in circles with her thoughts in the last days. She wondered if she would keep thinking like that no matter the circumstances…Well, she kept saying this nonsense and they have arrived to a different location from the forest, so Molly found her answer quick:

-Because we do not prance around in our flesh, we have modesty and shyness and taboo directions for us wearing clothes instead of nakedness, and you won't change the rules, my lady…You may say that you are not royalty, but to our hosts, you are a princess. You should live up to such a title.

-There are more honorable, beautiful and purest titles than of a princess.- Molly kept wondering between the gowns and dresses, until she gave an exclamation and motioned for the lady Amalthea to come near.

-You will look ravishing in this one, trust me.- Ama didn't see how special it was, but didn't react at all when Molly started dolling her up in front of the boudoir: dress, hair, face, jewels…Ama then wondered if porcelain dolls ever felt joyous that every day of their existence was like this one; but she could feel Molly's joy in her hands as she kept beautifying her in every little detail, and she felt glad that she could bring once again happiness to the old woman, even though not in the way that one would expect from her.

Meanwhile, at the dining hall, another room covered in gold from the ceiling to the floor, stood Thor and his comrades discussing about the latest events and their newly arrived guests at the large table.

-She seems shy, but the lady's nobility shines over her. We should not underestimate her at any cost.- Thor was pleasant, to say the least. While he was declaring these words he passed a finger carelessly inside one of the cups filled with wine, with a huge grin plastered onto his face.

Sif smiled nervously at her friend's statement: yes, she seemed a calm, nice lady, but for how long? What if it was a disguise, able to trick even mighty Heimdall, allowing all of us to be blind while she devours us with her words and her snowy hair? Asgard in flames rose up in the warrior maiden's mind as she thinking, and she started shaking at the image; no, that would never happen…

She looked onto the other Odinsons and the Odin nephew: Ull was love struck, sighing at random and looking quite dreamily towards the ceiling; Balder seemed to agree to every word his brother said, with bright eyes; while Loki wasn't paying attention to anything, just to his knife scratching a finger on his left hand. Sif thought how typical of them, reacting always the same...

Hogun, Volstagg and Fandral were agreeing with Thor, but she saw a glimpse of disbelief on Hogun's face; thankfully, she wasn't alone in her worries, obviously.

A pair of trumpets sounded, and Odin and Frigga entered into the dining hall, hand by hand, while the others stood tall in their presence. As they sat down, behind them came Amora among servants, wolves and crows. The animals rested alongside Ull's chair, and the servants carrying the last trays of food went on to place them on the table, while the witch stood obedient to the king's orders. He whispered:

-Call upon our guests, please. Dinner is ready.- The witch nodded and left, and after a few minutes she returned accompanied with the three.

The hosts stood tall, in front of their seats, as the guests descended. First came the magician, strutting proudly over the hall, and he didn't seem to change at all his traveling clothes. Then was the handmaiden, dressed in a simple brown gown with blood red trims, carrying the lady from an arm, as if she was an ill child who couldn't walk by its own. Then the lady followed her, and by seeing her, the crowd gleamed as she felt as if air was pressing against her own bare chest.

Amalthea's gown was a layered dress with double trims at the back, somewhat resembling an elegant tail. Her neck was loose, hanging the dress from her shoulders by silver chains and a little choker. The gown was turquoise blue covered in fine bright silk adorned with small aquamarine stones and topaz, giving it an ocean resemblance. Her hair had been braided and rolled up into a bun; revealing her long thin neck in the process and making her seem even taller than she was.

The princes gestured her to sit among them, and she quietly sat on the chair in the middle of the table. Molly and Schmendrick sat to her left and right respectively. Once all of them sat properly (even Amora), the royal family and friends sat down while Odin commented:

-Well then, we better not hold on for longer. Let's eat!- At that almost everyone immersed themselves deeply into the food trays; Thor, Volstagg and Ull the more enthusiastic of the group. While Schmendrick happily grabbed a tray filled with roasted quails, Ama whispered to Molly:

-I do not like it, I look like a doll.- The woman replied:

-It's my experiment, and it came out well. I've always desired for a daughter of my own to dress in fancy gowns.- Molly moved forward to reach the soup, and she gently poured the hot liquid in her plate before offering to her lady: Want some?

-No, I'm not hungry.-

-You're not? Oh, we're sorry to hear that. We had hoped…- Balder began, obviously disappointed. But Molly solved the subject quite fast:

-Oh, no; the food is delicious, it's just that Lady Amalthea can't eat meat, she has an illness of which she eats mostly greens, and very few.- The crowd then seemed to understand, yet they started eyeing Amalthea as if expecting her to fall deeply sick at any moment. Frigga commented softly while she ate her meat:

-You look very beautiful, lady. You have exquisite taste in fashion.

-…Thank you.- Yet Amalthea felt empty at the compliment. Mortal women usually commented on each other admiring their beauty, right? Frigga didn't seem to notice the lady's troubles, as she kept smiling and drew her attention back to her plate.

Molly decided to inspect the rest of the table: while everyone else seemed busy in their matters of the plates, Odin kept eyeing the lady with a bizarre view in his one eye; Molly couldn't tell his emotions. His sons, on the other hand, were busy talking with each other and laughing at one another's jokes. Well, good to see they do not follow strictly after their father.

Ull wasn't bothered at all. He was humming as the same time he piled all his food in one part of the plate, trying to model the food like a castle, yet the smashed vegetables couldn't keep up, so the boy opted for putting beans in his spoon and throwing them at random, sometimes hitting people with it. Molly rolled her eyes at that scene:

-Why are you doing that, boy?

-Because I am terribly bored, miss.- Ull said as he tossed the beans towards the center, and it hit Odin in the face. The king sighed heavily:

-Ull, stop doing that!- The boy gave a giant smile as he left the spoon over the plate, as if to leave any trace of suspect. It didn't work, for all it did was for Odin to start exclaiming:

-Well then, since you're in a merry mood, how about you go out and start practicing in the courtyard with the arms at hand? I figure you must be full already, so we shall remove your trays.- At that the boy started weeping with no tears at the king's wrinkled face:

-No, please! I promise I will behave! Don't mistreat me! I want to eat, everything is fantastic and we still wait for the dessert!

-Ull is a little bit mischievous, but he generally is kind at heart; forgive him for this, my lady.- Balder seemed to excuse the boy's behaviour to Amalthea, yet the white haired woman saw no problem:

-Ull is kind and brave, he's honest. Had he been born a female, and had there been different circumstances, I might have visited him.-

Thor moved his head towards her, arching an eyebrow at her comment, as though she had lost her senses:

-Visit him? For anything in particular?- Molly gave a gasp, but quickly covered it by piling more plates of different recipes in front of the lady, offering for her to eat, while grumbling:

-More food!- It was a strange attitude, but it worked to cover the tense moment between the lady's strange comment and the thunder god's curiosity. The handmaiden hoped for it to work, because she couldn't come up at the moment for any conversation to derail from it. Silly girl, why did she have to say such a thing? She's hiding, she should know better, it's startling and dangerous enough for her to be in a public space, because those who open their eyes will know who she really is, and then her leaving clues like that…Poor, beautiful, confused unicorn; she was still not accustomed to how mortals behaved.

Yet the white woman's reply came soft, like a sudden chill:

-No, I'm not hungry.- Her eyes full of sorrow kept staring at nothing in particular, making an indescribable expression on her face; something between a frowning, a cry and a mocking face. Yet her lips did not part, locked to keep her within. Molly gave an accusatory glare at Schmendrick, expecting the magician to act; yet he seemed quite occupied attempting to communicate with Molly mute…which didn't work obviously.

While the tired lady looked at the nearest balcony, admiring the sky, another voice echoed:

-Something is bothering you, my dear lady.- Loki had assured, and Schmendrick found himself surprised at it. The prince hadn't muttered a thing ever since the banquet started, and there he was, stating an affirmation, not a question; again observing the lady as if she was a bird, about to take wind. Yet Amalthea gave him a stare full of sorrow, not moved by his words:

-My worries are placed here and there, prince. For a great ache wounds my heart and clouds my mind.

-Please do tell; a greater sorrow is better hold with two.-

-I believe not, your majesty. My story would be just so incomprehensible to your mind of grand youth.- Lady Amalthea gave a weak smile towards the prince, believing he wouldn't know about her quest. But again, it pained to her immortal conscience that she would fall prey to a simple human act, the one of mistrust.

-Never doubt that whenever you're in need of a listening ear, I can be of use.- Loki said, moving his head slowly down. To the lady it seemed to be a bow, but perhaps he was too proud to bow his entire body. Amalthea simply returned the gesture.

-And I will be in great grace when that will occur, but for now, Prince Loki, I must bear my Calvary in solitude.

Amalthea retired from the dining hall and went back to her room, without saying her gratitude for the food. Molly and Schmendrick followed in her footsteps, apologizing in advance. The others were left in amaze at the sudden change; the Lady's vague comments and sudden departure left them in a dream-like state, feeling sleepy.

Fandral looked disappointed at the left plates:

-What a pity, so much lost food!- Ull gave a wide grin at that and got up; he was so small even the table was taller than him, his short legs covered in furry uggs:

-Alright, time to feed the pups!- He grabbed violently with his hands a piece of roasted meat and threw it to the wolves, who were anxiously growling at the banquet. The animals started fighting furiously for the scraps, while the crows alarmed started crying. Sif again gave a long breath:

-If this continues like that you might need a Governess, Ull.- the boy smiled sheepishly, while the rest laughed at the comment.

Loki still watched where the lady had gone, his head turned slightly to the left. Thor coughed, calling his brother's attention:

-You certainly care much for our dear guest, Loki.- Amora slowly moved her head towards the God of Mischief at that; she hadn't noticed her friend's observations of the guest in the last twenty minutes. She found it amusing by far; Loki showing interest at all outside of his own dilemmas?

-She seems so lost, there's something almost enchanting in her image. Like if purity took form and is hiding among us, like smoke, like clouds…-Amora was finding more amusing each passing moment.- She's not like Asgardian women at all. Where do you suppose she comes from?- Thor gave a vague shrug:

-I could simply guess, and never give a correct answer.

Frigga smiled tenderly, as she went towards her sons:

-I do not know who she is, and I do not care in the least. She is an absolute wonder, she seems so wise, so kind, so pure…But I think she's suffering a lot. Poor dear; yet she doesn't want to speak it to anyone, except for herself…I feel as if I was a young girl again whenever Lady Amalthea is near. It is a beautiful feeling, my darlings.- she saw her husband give a slow yawn and that was her cue.- We might chat at another moment, for I believe now we have each of us our own business to attend.-

And so each member left the room as its own pace, each caring for their own matter. The odd coincidence came upon when Amora and Sif found each other going in the same direction, quite different from the others. The blonde asked quite incredulous:

-And where are you going, Sif?

The warrior maiden didn't hesitate; it's not that Amora was an enemy, but they've never been exactly the fondest of friends either…They could tolerate each other, at least. And at times they would help each other, and find each other's company enjoyable; but then jealousy, and less matters of faith could occur between them…Quite complicated.

-I want to visit the Lady Amalthea; she seemed ill at the feast, it is in my heart's desire to see her well.

-So do I.- so the two women walked quickly towards the room, not talking to each other, but feeling quiet bizarre: did they really care much about the Lady as to visit her? But then, why were they visiting her, then? Was it a sudden urge, unable to explain? Or maybe simple courtesy?

Whatever it was, it had to wait, as the two ladies arrived and knocked softly at the door. The lady's maid, Molly, opened them. She seemed tired and rather annoyed, yet her voice was gentle:

-Oh, it's good to see you. What brings you here?- The two blushed as they forgot for a moment what they were exactly there for, but quickly remembered, as if a little bee passed and sting them with their memories:

-The Lady Amalthea, is she alright? We wish to salute her.- Molly gave a tiring smile; her bushy hair beginning to sweat a bit, but she opened more the door:

-Pass, she'll be here.- not only had she said that, when soft silent steps were felt on the floor, and the white haired lady appeared in front of them, having changed from her elegant gown to a simple green sleeping gown. Yet she still carried any cloth she wore as a queen, no matter a ball gown or a sack of vegetables.

Amalthea eyed them, with those wide purple eyes bouncing from one lady to the other. Sif got near and explained:

-We came to visit you, my lady. We were afraid you were ill. We wish for your well being.

-I am, Lady Sif…I believe I am. Thank you for the kind words.- Amora got near and without consciousness put a hand on one of Amalthea's shoulders; it was soft and white, like a feather, such a strange yet calm touch.

-We can help you in anything you need.- The witch looked at the lady's eyes, and hers, for a reason she couldn't explain for many years, swelled up with tears. She did not cry, yet she felt them running down her cheeks. The lady reacted, and without any showing any emotion laid a hand on each of Amora's cheeks, and the witch's crying stopped. At that she rose and looked towards the maiden's eyes: so pure, so deep, filled with many beautiful views…She couldn't stop staring at them, likewise with Sif. Those eyes kept anyone under her will.

They thought to be staring at a long while, until they broke off and silently whispered:

-We ought to leave, but we're glad to see you well, dear lady.- Amalthea gave a nod, and without saying another word went towards her bed. Molly excused the woman again:

-Now she'll sleep. But thank you for the kind words; she needed them.

Once they returned back, Sif broke the silence:

-She is beautiful, I feel strong and proud next to her, as if in battle. What is she?

-I saw in her eyes very beautiful images: animal cubs, in a forest, filled with streams, and so many green leaves…It was gorgeous.- Amora commented, darting her emerald eyes towards the floor. Sif looked down as well, quite somber:

-I also saw imagery, but not as breathtaking as yours: I saw death, gloom, grey skies, a desert road, dried trees…A fire trapping everything under its paws…And then nothing.

-What spell could that be, that by observing her eyes we can see splendor and chaos, by whim?- The witch kept wondering, passing a hand through her eyes. They were dried, but she still felt them puffy because of the tears. For why, what could have made her cry and wimp as a frightened child? What caused the witch to weep for the lady she met but a few hours ago?

And for a short time, Amora felt glad alongside Sif. The warrior delivered the same feelings, as they both left to pass time by themselves, with a dazzled feeling inside them, their minds echoing with the voice of the lady Amalthea, feeling her sadness, feeling as old as her.

Not far, in another room, a lone figure sat on a stool brooding. Loki found himself feeling queer about the lady; he remembered her silver-white mane, and the urge he felt at it, how he would have liked to strike her hair with his fingers, to hold them roughly, to dig in deeply his fingers in her mane, until scratching her back…He gave a small smile pleased with himself. Yes, she was a fine lady, yet she wouldn't swoon at the smallest details…For her to be his, he would need to act with grandeur…

And then her lilac eyes filled with depth, with sorrow, with death, with gloom, accused him from his deepest part of his soul and left him inside a terrible sensation of guilt. Even picturing those eyes made him lower his own towards the floor, unable to properly think, unable to erase them from his mind. What was that woman that could control other's will at a distance!? She had immense power, he felt it, she might not manifest it but it was obvious at those awake at her. And if he tried anything foolish, she might condemn him…But no, he was not one to be fooled or a fool himself: in this game, either he or she would fall, sooner or later.


	4. Some time later

**And we're back! Sorry for the small delay, I had been busy with my life and so. Now, let's return to where we were.**

**Once again, nothing is mine. I only own this version of Ull and the named wolves. The rest belongs to their respectful owners.**

**With that said, enjoy!**

-Huah! Loki, what is that emotion on your face?- Ull laughed and brought Loki out of his dreams, while making the god blush. Could the boy have guessed so easily his inner thoughts? He broke out of his trance, and was annoyed that the boy had wildly entered into the room interrupting his thoughts. But Loki was careless enough to have left wide opened the front door by which the boy entered. He got up and locked the door…Only to discover the child still in the room with him. He was starting to get really irritated.

-You seem dumbstruck.- Ull kept talking, quite amused. The boy sat down in front of the man and kept staring at him, waiting for anything to occur. Yet Loki only raised an eyebrow at the boy, while sitting with his legs wide in a couch near:

-I'm just wondering what you are doing here. You normally do not like being in dim rooms; you prefer the outdoors, playing loudly.

-Yes, but Uncle ordered me to practice, and well, today I don't feel like it. Besides, it's way too…-

-Wait, Father has ordered you to practice? At nighttime? Highly unbelievable.

-Loki, what have you been doing!? It's already daytime!

-WHAT!?- He got up and moved the curtains from the window. Effectively, the sun was shining down all over Asgard. _But it was impossible_, he thought, _last time the moon still rose in the sky…How long have I been thinking by myself?_

-I don't know what is it, but these days lately the timeline is getting queer. Days are going forward, we're speeding up, and the nights are smaller in comparison…Which is alarming actually. Imagine if winter comes tomorrow and I'm not ready!?- At that the boy panicked- My powers are still too weak to call upon winter!

-And it is your last year; you must start now, because Father is getting impatient.-

The boy started twisting his hands, sweating a little bit while murmuring:

-I just need more time; that is all. It is not my fault it's nearly impossible to accomplish such a complicated task. I am a novice in the magic department; not as skilled as you.-

-Please, Ull, this form of flattery will not work. I am getting quite bored.- The god gave a smirk, the boy would always try to find the easy way out of anything, wouldn't he? He couldn't sit down and do actual work…Much like Loki, in a way. Curious, Ull has grown to be an odd mixture of Loki and Thor, with a side of Fandral. It seems the boy caught every nasty habit the younger Asgardians had and mixed it with his own naivety and newness and gave birth to what he actually is today.

Loki twitched his hand, and Ull had only a second to move as he felt a strange presence near his neck: there was a snake hissing at the boy. Ull screamed as he ran out of the room, knocking the door in the process. Loki couldn't stop him and instead lay laughing on the floor, having quite enjoyed the prank. He didn't have much time to celebrate, anyway, since a huge figure stood in the broken door where the little boy had just passed. Thor arched an eyebrow while crossing his arms:

-And what's so funny now, brother?

-It's….huhuhu….that, hohohoh, and then Ull…jijiji!

-Enough.- the prince frowned- I can imagine what just happened.- Still, Loki didn't stop giggling at his trick.- Maybe it'd be better if I went and talked with Father…

-No!- the prince of lies stuttered- No need for that, it was nothing but child's play…What is it you seek of me, brother?

-Oh, nothing, I was wondering where you were…Plotting something, again?

-Oh no, of course not…I was just here talking with sweet, dear Ull.- another smile, another false threat. Yet his brother said naught, and passed a hand softly over his younger brother's hair.

-I am no longer a boy for you to do that.

-But you'll always be my little brother, Loki.- Another smile came from the green eyed man's lips, but Thor saw that grin as genuine, for once, he felt it inside him. A warm smile came to the thunder god then.- You and Balder.

-And Balder, yes. Where is he, now that you're saying?

-I think practicing with Brunhilde, but I'm not so sure. Our other friends are at the kitchen I think, eating a snack…How about we grab a pair of ales, sit down and talk for it? It's been quite a time since we last drank and fooled together.

-That sounds pleasant…-yet Loki eyed at his brother, once again his eyes shining with hunger- And what about our guest?

-The lady?- Thor doubted, as if he didn't know her.- I haven't seen her since the banquet…She might be resting, for all I know…She's certainly caught your attention, right?- he grinned, yet Loki was not amused.

-Nay, I barely know her but for a few hours. How can I care about her? Yet she is certainly…-he trailed off, as if he couldn't find the proper words, though the smile in his face said enough.

-Come, brother, let's drink ourselves. There you can talk about anything all you want…But remember I'll listen.- so the two brothers went, for enjoyment and company.

A few hours later, in the stables and the hound house, Ull kept shooing away the snake, trying to attack it with a stick, but it was no use; the reptile kept hissing at the boy. Exasperated, he threw his bear fur coat at it, keeping it busy trying to get rid of the coat, while Ull called inside the kennels:

-Hopp! Blessi! Help me, please!- Two of the wolves, who were around the stable by the time Ull was confronting the snake, rose their heads and went towards their master. Hopp was dark brown and furry, while Blessi was grey and slick. Yet the two gigantic beasts ran towards the boy, as he squealed:

-Please, kill that snake! It's attacking me for no reason!- he hid behind the wolves, as Hopp snarled towards the reptile. The animal insisted, hissing. Yet it couldn't do much as Blessi jumped and bit the animal's body, carrying in her jaws its small skeleton with the rip opened skin hanging. Yet as she carried the carcass, it vanished in her muzzle as a puff of smoke.

-Another trick, another illusion! Loki again beating me in his own game! Why, if he was an actual snake I would have already…-The little boy growled and pressed his teeth together hard, but said nothing else. He passed a hand over the wolves as they licked his face:

-You were great, my friends. How about we go upstairs and see what the others are doing? - The wolves only gave a yell, but they went out of the stable following Ull's trail, once he reached for his coat and covered his shoulders with it. Once they were inside the palace everything seemed calm, for a while, until he started hearing loud singing by one side of the palace...Queer, he thought, it was still daytime, he believed, and what was with the singing? Did a bar come over?

He followed his ear, and came over next to the dining hall, where he stopped and saw almost 40 men in leathers singing as loud as they could, with a mug of beer on their hands. Ull got excited, to say the least:

-Ooh, a bar feast! Where everyone gets drunk and nothing matters! I want to be a part of that! - Too late, because then the wolves started howling as company of the men's loud singing; Ull tried shushing them, but to no avail. The singing and the howling united in harmony, creating a bizarre chorus where each different party tried to deafen the boy. He covered his ears while screaming:

-Aaaagh! STOP IT! THIS IS NOT MUSIC! THIS IS MADNESS!

-Just what are you doing!?- The figure of the lady's maid, Molly, appeared next to the boy. She wore a red handkerchief over her hair, and she seemed quite angry at all the noise occurring at the hall next door.

-Oh Miss Molly! This is dreadful! The wolves are howling in symphony with these men and their songs, and I think I will deafen.

Molly got nearer to the wolves, and with two fingers grabbed their necks by a spot. The wolves yelped and landed on the floor, in a submissive state…Thankfully not howling anymore.

-There. They'll stop now. And as for you…- she stared at Ull- Let's go inside and fetch a jar of water. My lady and I need to drink.

The boy entered inside, alongside Molly and the dogs. At the end of the table, he saw a pair of wings and horns among the drunks, and quickly assumed who they were.

-Ah, my cousins are here!- The brunette seized the boy by the shoulders roughly, and he gulped surprised.

-No, you fool! This is no place for a child. Just grab a bit of food and leave…- They got closer to the table, near the food, and while the men sang and whistled and shouted, Molly made no eye contact with anyone, and instead quickly carried off with the jar and a bowl full of bread, cheese and fruits.

She listened for a while at the songs. They used the tambourine, drums, the flute, and other instruments she didn't quite know well, but they produced a gorgeous melody, quite entrancing and it reminded her of her home. She didn't as first catch the lyrics, until she remembered that they spoke in their native language; of course she wouldn't know. But a few lyrics in the common tongue did pass around, and she managed to hear:

_The golden horse_

_Atop it ran_

_Wild and free in the field_

_The noble lord asked the horse_

_What was his to give_

"_Oh, but a sweet maiden fair_

_As fair and noble as the moon"_

_The old grey man came atop_

_The noble and the horse_

_He swore to see he swore to keep_

_But never to reveal_

_Now the Tree of life sits_

_Its roots tied towards the bridge_

_The maiden fair then wept gold from_

_Her eyes hanging upon you_

The rest were quite vulgar lyrics enough to blush her and she almost alarmed Ull, when she remembered one important aspect: _Ull is a native, you silly. The boy has grown up hearing these songs in various languages and different variations and obscenities. A foreigner is not one to tell him to not listen to his own culture.- _Indeed, she looked at him again and he seemed quite enthusiast, clapping at times in rhythm with the music, at times clapping over his knees as well.

Once finished she finished with her task, she signaled with her hand, and Ull, Hopp and Blessi followed her, the last two with their tail between their legs. Molly would have loved to listen to the music more, but her lady's wail was the woman's battle cry. She couldn't leave it alone.

-So why am I not permitted to sit among my elders with their feast?

-Because a feast like that is not for children, little one. Your uncle His Grace would agree with me on this.-

They kept walking over staircases and hallways until they came to her door's bedroom. She knocked quietly and waited for a response, until a small voice said:

-Yes, is it you, Molly?

-It is, my lady, with a few companions as well. May they enter?

-….Yes.- so they did, and Ull entered quickly along the wolves. They spotted the lady sitting in her bed, staring at the ceiling with boringness. She wore a blue satin gown with matching shoes; Ull thought of the cold rivers upon seeing her. He bowed till his curls touched the floor.

-My lady, I am honored to be within your presence.

-…It's you, little boy. It's nice to see you.- She came over him, and bowed her head as well. The wolves stood still, sniffing at her gown, and then slowly, strangely, seemed to bow to her. They lifted their long front legs and stretched them out, while breathing heavily. They rose their rears up, along with their tails, and lowered their heads. Amalthea lifted a white hand to pet Hopp, but the wolf barked and moved his head abruptly. His stare seemed terrified of the lady's hand. Blessi reacted the same as the white girl tried to reach to her. Amalthea stopped with her intents of petting and stared at the animals instead:

-Hmm.- was all she said. Ull thought queer the wolves' behavior; how could they feel threatened by her presence? Molly wasn't so worried, instead. She arranged the food in a neatly manner in a tray and offered to the other two and herself. While Ull happily ate a giant blue slice of cheese with a loaf of golden bread, Amalthea just took a pomegranate.

-You wouldn't believe what have the men done for today; the princes have invited the bars men from the city and took over the dining hall; it's all drinks and songs there.

While they still ate, Ull ripped his bread and left some crumbs at the ground where the wolves lay, expecting for the animals to eat. Yet they only sniffed and kept resting next to the doorframe, occasionally licking each other's muzzle.

-That's strange; I thought wolves liked bread.- Molly stared warily at the animals:

-Have you ever seen a wolf eating bread, little prince? No, they eat meat and anything they can hunt. My experiences with wolves aren't the best…- She turned to Amalthea, while the woman returned to the earlier conversation:

-Yes, I hear them drinking and singing.- She bit her fruit- Men's favorite activity alongside bedding and fighting.- She paused.- Have you seen our dear magician, Molly?

Molly couldn't answer, as Ull interrupted her:

-Bedding? No, Thor, Balder and Loki couldn't do that; that is far too shameful…

Molly shrugged:

-You keep to your wolves, little prince. It seems you don't know much about men…And you are, eleven I imagine? Who tells you those stories about shame?

-Nana, she teaches me when my Uncle and Aunt leave me without them or a tutor…and when Lady Sif and the others get tired with me; Thor never gets bothered with me much, though, but he's not one for studies exactly.

-Aren't you a bit too old to be having a Nan? …Mmm, I never liked treating children. Not even when I was a girl, so you won't expect me caring for a babe once I'm an old maid in a rocking chair. Children are little impatient annoyances, only screaming and kicking they seem to know.

As for Schmendrick…I wish to know it myself. Ever since we came the witch has captured him, trapped in the potions chamber, advancing his magic. It is for his own good, and our own as well.-

-If you truly say so…-The lady finished, looking at her fruit. Ull finished his bread and began eating more of it, as Molly sank her teeth upon a yellow apple.

A few minutes of silence passed with them eating peacefully, with the wolves silently resting on the doorframe. Once they all finished, Molly gestured for Ull to leave:

-It's been a lovely evening, little boy, but I think now we each need to rest…You might have to proper feed your dogs as well.- The wolves got up at their mention, and stood patiently at the door, waiting for Ull to exit first.

The boy got near the door with the wolves and bowed again:

-If you wish anything of me, ladies, just ask.

-Of course, Ull. Bless you.- Amalthea said as he left, the boy feeling as warm as if the sun had exploded inside him and burnt every one of his organs. He strutted down the passage, with the wolves at his feet, so happy he could think he would die if he tried.

Back at the bedroom, Molly stared at Amalthea, apparently curious:

-Do you want to have children?

-I never thought of it.

-Among your people, is it customary…

-We rarely mate, and even so, I was the only one of my kin in my home. I never really cared much about it, until now…

-Maybe one day, you'll find someone you love so dearly you'll want to spend all eternity with, and have children with.- Molly smiled bitterly at it, as if she had swallowed a lemon at her words.

-I doubt it.- the lady stared at the untouched food, her face arranged in a sad stance.

The next few days, weeks even (well, I might be exaggerating on this), passed quickly and calm, without any strange occurrences aside from one. More dining at the hall, more walks among the corridors, yet it seemed the Lady had lost her voice, for she spoke no other word since the day of the first feast. No whisper, no gasp, not even an exclamation, the maid's lips opened to swallow drink, food and air, but no words came out of her mouth. The Lords of Asgard were alarmed at her sudden muteness, and so it came to Schmendrick's and Molly's time to develop any excuse for her lady's attitude:

-No, there is no need to worry, she will speak once again, and sing even, for you, my lord. Just be patient, I beg you.- The magician assured Odin with all his ingenious acts, yet the king still frowned and sat down wearily on the throne. He moved a hand lazily, as if trying to shoo away a fly bothering him near his face:

-And yet, to this day I still do not know where she comes from, who is she, which is her kingdom, why did she come here to Asgard, and what was the message she urgently wanted to tell me at our first meeting, in this same room?

-It is only a matter of time, your Grace. Just wait, please.- The magician left off, but the king sat still deep within his own thoughts.

Yet the princes and Lady Frigga were still quite charmed by the lady's presence, no matter the silence or the dead glances. No matter what, they found her an exquisite guest, at each feast and reunion. Though she didn't speak, in the way she moved, the way she presented her manners, how she bent her head or tapped her fingers, she held enough grace that would make princesses green of envy and Molly Grue prouder than a Queen.

Molly's time wasn't as pleasant. Though she did not have to worry for the matter of the cooking or the care of the castle (for once, she was the one being served), she was still Amalthea's handmaiden, and as such, had to do as expected. Aside from grooming her lady, cleaning her clothes, arranging her room, fetching for every need she might have (aside from Molly's own as well), she also aided her in every instant: supporting her for walking, talking in her silence, accompanying her most of the times (when the white woman didn't desire to be alone, of course), and also keeping track of Schmendrick's adventures and whatever happened in the palace walls. It was exhausting, actually.

-I should actually be highly paid for this, you know; the richest maid in the kingdom, perhaps. - Molly still kept her humor, despite the tiredness she felt everyday and more grouch she was turning at times. And yet Amalthea only stared at her, not a word flowing from her lips.

Meanwhile Schmendrick had it pretty difficult as well. The witch had taken quite an interest in him as of late, and required of the man's presence almost every day. Amora came and roughly seized him by the arm and carried him off to a chamber filled with flasks of potions and old leather bound books. And so he spent every evening and every morning conjuring water into wine and lizards into dragons until they burnt to ashes. And yet everyday Schmendrick wondered where was the magician prince; Amora told him of his presence upon the first day, yet he came only two, three times maybe? And every time he seemed less and less amused.

-No, no, that trick is as old as it comes! Try another one!- Loki commented, sitting on a wooden chair as if on a throne, frowning deeply with each passing day. And Amora insisted, her hair getting puffy by the potions' smoke and her cheeks blushing red due to the heat. And her voice cracked like a whip:

-Keep on, magician, keep on!

And Schmendrick kept, until he was so tired he sat in the kitchen near the fire covered by a blanket, carrying a cup of tea in one hand and a dead goose in the other, and sleeping while loudly snorting. Sometimes he woke up and found himself on his bedroom, other times he found himself on the kitchen floor being licked by one of the wolves.

One day Molly was stitching a ripped curtain by the balcony, staring at the warm sun that rose in the sky. She hummed merrily as she felt the lady Amalthea staring inside the wardrobe.

-You know, we're quite lucky to have landed on Asgard, served on hand and foot by the king himself. We do not need to worry about payments and rentals and the food. Had it been somewhere else, how could it have been?...Well, I still would have worked as a maid or a cook, granted to someone who actually would pay me…Perhaps at a tavern or a rich lord's…Schmendrick, he can live off his little tricks and occasional true magic…But what about you, my lady?...By your hair, you would be treated as exotic…Perhaps you'd work at a circus…Or, bless me, a brothel…-

Still her lady kept quiet. Yet she couldn't stop staring at Molly's back. The woman smirked to herself:

-Well, at least I caught your attention.- she went back to the curtain, sewing as calmly as she could. She raised her head to stare back at the horizon.

-Yes, Asgard is wonderful, yet you know what's missing from it? An ocean, the wide open sea would be so pretty. With this cool air, it would go wonderfully.

Amalthea came closer and softly lifted a petite feet towards the balcony. Her hair danced in the wind, as elegant as she was:

-Yes.- Molly was so surprised she almost pinched her finger with the needle.

-Why, you're speaking again! It's a miracle by far. Who broke the spell, yourself, me, the prince?...Aaaah, you reacted because of the sea, I see…Hehehe, now you're turning into a little mermaid, huh princess?

-I just miss staring at the sea.

-Yes, staring at the sea is quite divine…And with this beautiful sun for company…- so the two women stared in unison, remembering the sea salt air, almost feeling it inside their lungs, tasting the salt in their lips, almost.

Days later, at the courtyard, Thor and his friends were in the middle of their practices; just their usual, daily practices, which could reinforce them into better fighters. As usual, Sif was the best trained among them, though Balder and Hogun weren't far behind. Thor, Volstagg and Fandral would be on the same ranks if they didn't get so easily distracted. As for Loki, nay, force wasn't for him, he was of expanding his mind, not his arms…Well, to each his own.

Left, right, left, down, right, right, up…Steel clashing against steel, for hours, ringing the same metal bell for an eternity, it seemed to the God of Mischief, who just sat down at a bench and stared at his comrades' joust.

At the courtyard, the jousters stopped their work at the sight of the figures of two women coming down the stairs leading to the third floor of the palace. The Lady Amalthea and Molly seemed to have gotten interested in their practices and got near to greet them:

-We're really invested in your duels, such mastery! Such gifted craftiness in your hands! My lady and I would be thrilled to see such a performance. - The brunette turned to Amalthea, who as usual was silent, staring at nothing in particular. That day she wore a simple wool grey dress, along with a dark blue cloak. It seemed she had chosen her wardrobe due to the recent change in the weather, her frail body shuddering due to the chilly wind. Loki gave a widened grin as he saw the Lady and gestured for them to sit alongside him in the iron bench.

Thor came towards them, as gallantly as always, he jumped to the ladies and gently knelt at their feet. His hair was sweaty, and he smelled foul, but he smiled handsomely upon the white haired girl:

-I welcome thee, my lady. We are honored by your noble presence among us. Yes, enjoy and feast your eyes with our practice! It is but a warrior's daily doing, our bread and water, but it is essential.

Amalthea only stared at him, but bowed gracefully, lifting a little bit her gown and lowering her head. It seemed that was sufficient for the prince; he gave a warm smile to the lady and went back towards his companions. Meanwhile the two women sat together and stared at the practice, neither of them uttering a word for a while.

Molly gave a sigh, exasperated. Would Amalthea still continue to this day without saying so much a grunt? Yet, no matter what her maidservant told her, the fair woman looked away, gently flipped her hair all around her, or stared back at Molly Grue; those sad piercing lilac eyes against Molly's fire brown angry stare.

-This vow of silence won't do any good for you in the end, you know that well. And besides, why did you speak at only the mention of the sea?

Amalthea kept silent, only biting her lower lip with her teeth, still looking down on the floor. Molly passed a hand gently over the lady's hair:

-Let me help you a bit…Would you like if I made a bun? It would look beautiful…-Again Ama said nothing, yet Molly took her passivity as consent, and started playing with the locks. It seemed that Ama had gotten to like her hair in buns; they did fit her quite lovely, anyway.

-There! Look at you; as pretty as a rose. It would not surprise me if you would catch the heart of a prince this day.

Loki moved from his bench and sat down near Ama and eyed her, green clashed against lilac once again.

-You look very beautiful, as usual, my lady.- And she was still quiet. Molly laughed:

-What I said, my lady? Molly Grue is always right.

Loki stared at her curious, yet the maid only grinned at the prince.

-Oh, do not bother yourself, your highness. It is but a woman's chattering this.-

-Well, as you say, miss.- and he kept staring at the girl, her eyes not removing from his own. Molly thought he resembled a hungry beast, looming over the innocent prey, a thought that almost made her gag. Amalthea was no prey, not of the Bull, not of a God, not anyone's. It almost occurs once and it wouldn't happen again, Molly swore to herself that.

Sometime later, once they finished practicing, the friends sat down among them and chat. Molly thought curious how the green prince didn't move from his spot near the lady Amalthea, was he not welcome at their group? Or he simply preferred the silent company of the two women?

-Is anything wrong, your Majesty? Why don't you sit with your friends?

-They're chatting about strategies, battles, and such…Unfortunately, I was not born to be a fighter…Though I do have my own skills and strategies, I'm not one for warfare.

That answer seemed to please Molly at least, the lady observed, as her handmaiden gave a small "oh" and kept watching the courtyard. Then the group rose and walked towards them. Balder gave a warm smile as he explained:

-Today we're going on a hunting trip. Sif says she's spotted dragons by the edges of the forest. Would you like to come?- Loki agreed, his head nodding slowly, but Molly strangely noted her lady's eyes growing large and her breathing accelerating, as if she was haunted from beyond her grave.

-No!- her voice rang low, cut more than a knife could, almost like steel in the air it felt- You should not kill the beast.- she pleaded, her eyes shining as she closed her hands near her chest. The others stared at her as alarmed and confused as they were:

-Why, you can talk! That's a relief!- Thor said, coming near to her. But Amalthea just shrugged that and kept going back to the dragon:

-The dragon has harmed you not. Do not attack an innocent creature, please.-

-But, why do you concern with it, my lady? Surely you've hunted before.- Sif tried to argue with Ama, yet the girl kept shaking her mane, apparently bordering the line of despair. Molly knew that was her cue and ran to her lady, covering her under her brown worn down cloak:

-I think we must leave, my lady; enough excitement for today.- Molly grabbed roughly the lady's arms and led her towards the door, eyeing time from time back at group of warriors, as if apologizing.

While the friends weren't annoyed by their denial, they were quite curious about Amalthea reacting so strange after weeks of not uttering a single word. Despairing over such an innocent matter, as if that creature was her pet! And she seemed to get out of breath at the notion for it, such a great matter.

Balder kept wondering to himself, scratching his chin:

-Strange response, no doubt. A caring soul for defending a dragon of all creatures, anyhow…Well, I'd say we could still go to the woods…But maybe not hunt at all?

-We'll see how it goes once there.- Volstagg observed, and the friends agreed. While each of them started preparing their own equipment for the trip, Thor went towards Loki and drove him away from the group, slightly frowning his brow:

-What did you tell the lady to frighten her in such a vile manner?-

-You'll be surprised, but I did not do anything of importance now.- his youngest brother replied, giving the smallest of shrugs as he went towards the stables to prepare his horse. Thor didn't want to finish the conversation:

-I saw you speaking with her.-it seemed to Loki that Thor was desperate in finding any evidence that showed him, the God of Mischief, as being the culprit. Well, his dear brother could prepare himself to be disappointed:

-Why, admiring her, of course. It is never wrong to start a polite conversation. And she is quite beautiful in her way, though she is so unreachable…Still to this day…

-…You are smitten with her.- Thor's tone seemed neutral, at least to Loki, it didn't seem accusing anymore. The trickster stared at his hands bored while saddling his horse:

-Yes, you could say that…Of course, if I would allow it…And what about her, Thor? She's a riddle if I ever saw one. You never know what she is thinking, what she will say next…Of course, now that she has spoken again…- a smirk dashed through his face, and left the stables once he mounted the horse, leaving a confused Thor in the process. Loki's finding a way to have an adventure with the lady…Yet the lady plays her own game, in which no one knows which is her next turn…Thor wonders how will his brother and the woman intervene their games, and _when._

-Come on, now. A warm bath will make you feel better.- A little bit of cheering up never hurt anyone never, Molly believed. Yet Amalthea still seemed as if she was possessed by a ghost, as they climbed up the stairs, towards the tower where their chamber was located. Once they entered, she stripped Amalthea gently off her clothes and left the lady on her bed, while she went and filled the tub with boiling water in their bathroom. The steam rising out of the water made Molly's brow sweat, and she started panting at the warmth. Damn her, why was she so clothed with so many wool garments. She thought of disposing herself off her coat, when she saw her lady, and Amalthea was shivering underneath the silk bed sheets. Molly ran back to her and took her out of the bed:

-No, please, don't. I recently made the bed this morning; wait till night for uncovering it. Here, my coat will keep you warm.- she lift the clothing off her shoulders and passed it to Ama, who nodded ruefully. She declared, staring at the coat:

-I hope they do not kill any dragon, or any other creature, please.

-I cannot do anything, my lady. I am not one to order them, fearsome and respected warriors of the realm, into obeying the whims of a small woman.- She pointed towards the tub- Now, the water's ready. Step in, now.- The lady did as told, and as graceful as a bird she let the water swallow her whole. Molly filled a jug with the water and poured it over Ama, her leaving out a small sigh as the hot water cascaded over her body, leaving pink marks over the snow-like skin.

Ama again wondered, in the middle of the bath, what was she doing exactly. She did not know again where she was, who were these people, and what did the Bull do exactly…Haggard was a name she remembered daily, of a task she left undone, going to Haggard's land…Yes, that was it…And yet Asgard was not Haggard's land, she imagined. The more time she blended in with the Asgardians, the more alien she felt inside her as well. She was forgetting her roots, her story, her fear, for inducing in a world which wasn't her own…But she felt glad and comfy to be among the Aesir, they had treated her with such honor and respect…She felt secure, and for no need to worry…No matter how much some of the gods would stare at her words or how she moved…Yes, she knew, it was so obvious to her…He was trying to catch her…Much like the Bull, Ama reflected, with the same passion and desire…Perhaps with the same end…For what? Useless, she couldn't still decide upon…She thought funny how Gods are similar to mortals, in their lust and power…For obtaining anything…Well, at least the Gods of Asgard seemed that way to her…And only one, of course…The others seemed content with their lives…Yet what did he-

A grunt blew her of her thoughts and back into reality, as she saw herself getting out of the tub towards the towels, and saw that Molly was frantically searching inside the wardrobe. The brunette kicked at the furniture as she muttered a small curse:

-Damn! Out of clean clothes again. And just now I notice! Wait for me, Amalthea. I'll go to the laundry and I'll return in an instant.- She ran, and left the lady covered in her satin towel, shuddering in the wet floor. Amalthea walked slowly out of the bathroom, and stood silent in the room, staring at the window. It was open, allowing a cool air inside, and the pale sun to cast its light inside the room. She stood, silent and still as a hunter, her eyes closed, trying to absorb the warmth of the sun, as a flower. She would have given anything to be there, draining the light, if it was possible. Maybe had Schmendrick transformed her into a flower she would have been less miserable…

-Oh, my.- that voice, almost a whisper, but she could hear it aloud. She opened her eyes and stared at the doorway; Loki stood there, eyeing her as surprised as one could be. She noticed a small grin starting over his lips and his face turning a faint pink. She stared back, and just realized her towel had slipped while she was resting under the sun. She was in all her bareness. Yet, she knew she should have screamed or blushed or covered or feel ashamed, yet nothing came. Only, what was it...Ah, there it was…Curious…Why was Loki here?

-You ought to be in the forest. - She told him, as if nothing strange was occurring. He stared towards the ceiling, apparently he seemed eager.

-Yes, I was…But I have my own ways of leaving. - He grinned at her, and it was his trademark mischievous grin, she noticed, paying no attention to her chest.

-An illusion.- She should have known. He was a wizard, for all's sake. He could produce miracles that Schmendrick could only dream of…_If only he could turn me into myself…But that would be impossible, and I dare not risk it…But then…_And she felt staring at him so much. He wasn't the one naked, in the first place…Though she believed that could be an amusing sight.

-I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here.- he said, staring at her eyes again. He was lying, she could tell, but he was very good at seeming innocent. Those eyes of his could seem like the sea, thought Ama as she stared; he could lie, he could cover, he could wait, but then he would unfold, and then the secrets would spill out, much like the treasures of the sea.

-No, stay.- she moved forward, still quietly, and stood an inch from him. His green tunic could warp her nicely, she imagined, if it wasn't so tight over him…She believed how hot he must be in those clothes…And how better would he feel if he left them, much like her…And again she stared into those eyes…_He wants me._ No lie could cover that, not as long as she could stare into those eyes, trying to apparent immune but then change back and forth to uncertainty.

He raised his hands, shaking, but then they turned firm, and they rested upon Ama's shoulders. They were cold, almost ice, and she thought lucky it was flesh and not ice-blades she was burdened. He toyed for a bit, his hands mostly stroking her neck and her shoulders…She felt curious at the touch, she felt her heart beating faster, nervousness creaking over her skin, but also pleasantness…Yes, it was unique to her, and even if she did not know well, she liked it and would not want it to stop…_What a queer desire, yet I do not wish to get rid of it._ His hands passed over her breasts, and he stared again at her, appearing to wait upon an answer of her. She just slowly bat her eyelashes once, as a sign of approval, and he caressed her breasts, very soft for his cold hands. She closed her eyes and let the new feeling overwhelm her. He had a strong hold, as well, but he seemed to prefer more the quick strokes and the occasional rough hold. She found she liked both, many times she had caressed her own breasts herself, and found it unique and pleasant…One interesting fact about mortal bodies, apparently.

It seemed like hours the two of them stood there, silently, enjoying the company of the other. Ama thought it queer; she had been afraid and dubious of him at times and at the start, then curious, and now this? Why, it seemed she had grown fond of him as time passed. Had the same happened to him? But then he had always been curious of her, she remembered perfectly. Strange, how comfortable she felt in this…

-Hum!- a loud grunt was heard, and the two violently separated from each other turned towards the doorframe: outside, Molly Grue stood carrying a pile of clothes, her eyes resembling a fire. It was clear that she had recently arrived, for her angry expression also hinted shock and surprise.

-Leave, your Highness.- she ventured inside her room and without a halt covered Ama in a big brown furry coat, resembling a bear. She shooed at the prince, gesturing for him to leave. He nodded and turned, but before disappearing, he said:

-See you soon, my lady.- and with that said he left, leaving no trace. Once gone, Molly began pacing around, fuming:

-Why that!? How dare he…! How could he come here!- now she was the one desperate, Amalthea noted.

-No, Molly. He didn't harm me.- The woman started laughing, more like a cackle it sounded:

-Harm! Harm you say! The lady speaks of harm!- she kept laughing, and stopped- As if you knew what that word means! He was harming you, and could do it again!- She was very nervous, much she thought of the day they first met, in a similar tone she had berated the unicorn. What ill had she done now?

Molly sighed, and sadness occupied her instead of anger:

-No, don't worry anymore. Just, this won't occur again, alright my lady?- she pat the woman's white wet hair, apparently trying to console. But Amalthea was even more confused than before. She knew for certain whenever Molly and Loki would meet again the atmosphere wouldn't be so friendly. Well, no matter. She could always arrange separate moments to spend with each of them.

-Now, I think Schmendrick still doesn't know that you can speak again. We ought to tell him.-


	5. Like an actress

-What made her speak again, then?- The magician inquired, slightly touching the end of his pointy hat. Molly just sat on the table, trembling as a scared little girl. The magician noted this odd behavior:

-Did she frighten you?- Molly reflected upon mentioning what she saw in the room, but then decided not to. _There are subjects everybody understands, and then there are the ones only women understand. I'm so sorry, Schmendrick._

_-_No, she spoke again…When the princes and their friends agreed to take part in a hunt, by the woods…She almost had an attack right there. She did not want any dragon killed, apparently.

-Hmm, that's odd…She told me once, a long time ago, she slew two dragons with her own sword –at that word he raised his eyebrows towards Molly, as if to aware her-…But time passed and now she's changed, it seems.

-Maybe she thinks only her kin can slay creatures such as dragons…Something about others doing it may feel wrong…-it felt wrong to her having this conversation, in such a place as the kitchens. Any ear could listen, so she preferred to speak in a more vague form. Thankfully Schmendrick could understand it; then again it was easy to understand.

The wizard rose from the stool he sat and walk decidedly towards the main door.

-Where are you going?

-To see my lady, of course! If she's talking again, I need to be assured. And so does the King; we owe him a meeting.- Molly remembered that, and proceeded to strut alongside Schmendrick. They arrived to their room, where the lady Amalthea stood wearing a bathrobe. She stared at Schmendrick surprised:

-So good to see you free of the dungeon, Schmendrick. How are you?

The magician was as shocked as if she had asked him the most incredulous matter.

-Is that a jape my lady? Feeling humorous after your tongue returned?- he grinned, though she gave him her usual worried stare- Well, despite all, I am most glad to hear you talking again. What was it that broke the spell, may I ask?-

Ama's eyes turned sad again.

-The princes and their friends wish to hunt in the forest and might kill an innocent beast. Oh, I do not wish for that to happen.

-She opposed them, that moment made her speak.- Molly clarified, if Amalthea's concern wasn't a clear answer.

-It won't happen, don't worry about it, my lady.- He did not seem worried in the least about it.- Now, what matters is that you can speak again…Which means, now is the time to speak with the king about our true matter.

She remembered, as if the thought had suddenly returned to her.

-Yes, yes. He must know...But I don't know well what to tell him exactly.

-I'll teach you. In these days, you'll remember the sentences well and rephrase them in front of him. Almost like an actress, rehearsing her role.- She nodded, and then grasped Molly's hand first, as to assure her.

-Yes, Amalthea, I know. I'll dress you in a moment.- the brunette turned to the wizard.- But know, she will relax, and you must leave; we won't need your help in this.- She sounded very protective and angry, as if he had spied on them when Amalthea was in her privates…Queer behavior.

He left closing the door, and while waiting for them in the corridor, he spied the young boy, Ull, prancing around. The boy surely liked to prance around…But Schmendrick imagined that since the younger group of Asgardians left for the woods, the boy was left only with adults to talk around…And well, like any child, he liked a lot more the "newest" guests of the palace. The wizard started humming to himself, a little tune he heard once:

_Oh I married once in the great wide sea_

_But my love itself was lost among the waves…_

He stopped as he saw Ull staring at him, his mouth wide in surprise. He would sooner catch flies with his mouth if he still kept it like that.

-How is the sea, magician?

-What, boy, you have never been in the sea?- He knew Asgard was a city with no borders to sea, but he'd expect Odin's kin to at least know about it.

-No, I am the son of the mountain!- Was he joking, or actually serious? At this point in the story Schmendrick could believe anything.

-What does that mean? You were actually born on a mountain?

-Noo! But mountains and rivers and forests is all that I know, and even so, my parents are as unknown as the ghosts of the evening. Lady Sif is my closest kin, alongside Uncle Odin and Aunt Frigga, but aside from that…People jape at me at times, calling me "the son of the mountain" or saying I'm "the potato boy"…Potatoes are planted near mountains, you know, wizard?

-Brr, you only want to bury your head in the snow.- Molly's grunt voice said, and both turned towards the door, where the white haired woman and the brunette came out. Amalthea now was fully clothed, wearing a dark green gown with a slashed bodice over her chest and long, wide sleeves; her hair was tied with a blue satin ribbon in a loose ponytail. Molly was in her usual garb, staring at Ull with an impatient look.

-I said so, snow boy.

-Ah, if only it was my snow, miss Molly!- he shook his head sadly- But no, Ull the God of Winter who can't call upon winter. It is such an irony…

Amalthea went down to the boy's eye level and said sweetly:

-Someday you will call upon winter, Ull, don't despair…Now, how about you go towards the watchtowers? Surely you'd catch your friends returning from the forest.-

The boy nodded, not minding at all, and left.

-Well that was easy.-

And Schmendrick found it to be true. The lady again went back towards her room.

-I feel a little bit tired, if you'll excuse me…Please call on me whenever the princes arrive.

Molly and Schmendrick waved at their friend, and left her for the dream. They went walking, climbing down the stairs, until Molly commented:

-I won't tell her…I know that they will hunt a creature, and it will kill her to see the body. No, she'll never know.- her eyes pleaded at her friend, searching for his agreement. Schmendrick passed a comforting arm over her shoulders.

-I won't tell her anything either. I think I've given her enough peeves as of now.- She smiled warmly:

-You are a fool, but you are never cruel.- she hugged him, Schmendrick thinking such a judge of character was proper at the moment.

The hunting party came back late, in the evening. They carried over their mounts a bloody carcass covered by dark brown cloths, as to dry the blood leaking from the open wounds. Molly heard of them first as the sound of horses running and loud voices throughout the yard were heard. She was at the kitchens, cutting a meat for herself to eat, when she heard the entire rumble. She flung her head out of one of the windows to see them arriving.

Preferring to welcome them, just to see the resolution of the yard early on that day, she left her meat and went towards the main Hall, where they would enter. Molly saw Schmendrick and Amora near the King and Queen, alongside with others of the household. She saw as well Ull prancing around with the wolves at the head of the group; she presumes he personally went outside the gates and greeted them.

As the group came nearer, she gritted her teeth at the sight of Loki. Her thoughts in the hours passed about what she witnessed varied between fury, worry and protectiveness towards her lady. She still wondered why did it happen? Why did that lying snake went towards Amalthea and had such intimacy with her? Did she approve of it, or was it without her consent…Molly felt as though she was turning into the Red Bull, smoke coming out of her nostrils, her bowels as hot and revolted as of the bull's. Schmendrick noted of that, based on his small comment:

-Your hands seemed ready to strangle a neck.

-Oh, yes; If I could, I would.- her whisper was barely audible, but the wizard understood perfectly.

While the team talked with the King and Queen about their little adventure, each of them detailed how it was. She heard no dragons were around, but they hunted enough boars and deer and other creatures Molly hadn't heard of in her life. She did see the carcasses on top of the tired horses, though. Well, if this was fast enough, everybody could leave and speak naught of the hunting…Until she heard a gasp and turned.

Amalthea was there, next to one of the doors leading up to a stairway. She passed her eyes over Thor and his comrades, and her eyes darted towards the horses and the slaughtered animals. Her eyes turned white and she left out a sob at it. She ran towards the hunt, passing over the others, while she kept sobbing loudly, yet any of them could not see but a tear in her eyes. She raised her hands up to her head and dropped to her knees, in despair.

-Noo, I told you not to slay any innocent.- Now tears were running down her eyes as she moved her head back and forth, not tearing her eyes away from the creature. She kept sobbing, less loudly than before, as she unfolded the cloths and saw a boar, cut open in half, his guts that were about to be spilled out of its body. She passed a hand over the cut and the wounds, expecting something, yet nothing came. The animal still lay dead, no matter how much she pressed her palms over it.

While the others kept watching, Molly was anxious, afraid of the royal family to come up with any strange conclusions after this event. Stupid, stupid woman; why did she ever leave her room? She knew this reaction would come, she knew it…That's why she intended for Ama to stay in her chamber; this welcoming gesture would stress her far too much. Maybe a foolish bedmaid informed the lady of the returning party, and deemed it appropriate for her to be presentable at their welcome. But too late, the thing to do now was to take the lady back to her room.

-But, my lady, you do not need…-Thor doubted, it was felt in his voice, yet nothing he would say could keep her from crying. The others gathered around her, trying to reason with her, but she didn't listen. Molly and Schmendrick rushed in to rescue her lady. The brunette, as she came near, saw to her disgust that Loki had a hand over her shoulder, as if to sooth her. She felt her belly like a hungry beast, humming to itself, waiting to open its jaws at the sight. With force, she separated the two and brought Amalthea to her feet. The girl was sobbing terribly with all of her lung's strength. The handmaiden's cheeks felt red as she conducted her unicorn lady out of the room.

-Another day, another excuse.- She lamented, sighing.


	6. The wrong of his actions

**And here's chapter 6! Sorry if it took a while, but real life has been very busy as of late and I feel overall so tired in general…Doesn't mean this story is over though!**

**Again, thank you to all you lovely amazing who reviewed this story! Your words encourage me to write more. Seriously, you're amazing. **** If you like this story, please, comment away! I love comments. **

**Once again, nothing is mine aside from an annoying snow god and a few wolves. Have a nice day. :P**

-You shouldn't have stood there watching.- Amora said casually. She washed her hands over the stream as she passed soap over. While Sif was casually changing from her hunts gear to more comfortable clothes for staying at home, she remembered the scene again in her head.

-No, you're right. Just seeing her scream over the butchered animal haunted me…If somehow I felt an immense guilt for slaying the beast.- She stood in a thin silk robe, overall red with see-through at her feet. She stood wearily over the frames of the door to the bathroom, staring over at Amora's delicacy at cleaning herself. The witch was very entrancing to watch at any task given to, it seemed.

-What would do have done, instead?- Amora rose, her golden curls shining in the dim light of the noon.

-I would have seen to her at once. I would have gone and spoken to her, comfort her, give her company…Enough to give her a pleasant night.

Sif frowned at the last words, if anything because of the tone the Enchantress used:

-Has she been seeking you?

-No, but I believe somehow must be it. Why do you think she's with her handmaiden all the time?

-Doesn't mean she'll want you.-

-Are you jealous? Oh, that's quite fun to see.- she giggled- Not even dear Thor could achieve that.

Sif reddened:

-You're changing the topic.-

-Oh, but she is so beautiful…And I do feel so special around her…-Sif could tell the true in these words at least; the warrior felt the same when near the white haired woman- Sometimes, I let my mind wander off…

-Yes, I know how it wanders off.-

Amora went towards the goddess of War and placed her arms over the brunette's neck. Their faces were near centimeters apart.

-So does yours, I know you well.- she paused, touching slightly Sif's loose strands of hair.- You know, maybe talking to her, perhaps the three of us…It'd be a shame if she left without knowing us well enough.

-Don't add me in any of your schemes.-

-But isn't that how I got to you in the first place? - The witch could keep playing with her for hours, Sif knew that well enough. She passed a hand over the other woman's back softly, sending a chill through her body.

So queer, was it? If but a few weeks ago they barely tolerated each other, until one day, after the bar men came over, they found themselves chatting, and maybe it was due to the heat, or the alcohol, but one thing led to another…And in the next days Sif would find herself in heat as the Enchantress and her but simply stared at each other. And, even so, Amora had somewhat acted different. _She's more open I think. She feels calm around me, and when we speak, it's as…an understanding. _Damn, now what was missing was for her to add the witch on her travels…which wouldn't happen soon enough. Amora, like Loki, preferred fighting with words or thoughts than with spears.

-Oh, my bloody warrior, are you afraid?- she purred playing with Sif all over.

-I was just thinking about the lady.-

-Oh, then why waste time with me, when you can go to her?

-No, it's not that…Don't you believe it curious; after she came…We came to like each other?

-…"Like".- they each wanted the other, and they bonded quickly after she came…But could it be love?

-Well, it turned for the better when compared to previously.

-Maybe she has the magic of matching opposites.- Amora didn't seem in the mood for deducing right now, as she pulled Sif towards the soft bed underneath them. The two women relaxed, and Amora passed a hand gently over the warrior's hair.

-Either way, this woman has changed most of our lives here.

-Yes, who else might be involved as well.- They kissed each other softly, enjoying their peaceful moment, until Sif commented:

-As long as she doesn't harm us, we'll be alright.- Yet Sif still remembered clearly Hogun's worried face, and his words of Heimdall's distress. _One day, that problem will finally start making sense._

Two days had passed, and the lady Amalthea stood in her room, not leaving her bed. Most of the hours she was imagining, the other hours profoundly asleep; she still couldn't forget the shock that had received her that day upon the Hall, nor did the concerned faces around her…What worried her most was the slaughtered animal lying in the mounts, bathed in its pool of blood. She wept, and who knows for how long…_I couldn't save it. No matter what, the boar didn't wake; he still lay there, dead…I was a fool, believing this weak body to be…_She drowned in her tears every day after thinking such grim thoughts.

Her hosts' faces studied her in her dreams as well, yet the woman paid them no mind. _They tried to explain their actions, yet a crime is still a crime. _Though Loki had showed remorse, she believed. She recalled him kneeling down to her and placing a comforting hand over her shoulder, while saying sweet nothings, yet she didn't pay attention to his words. _Still, that was good. He knew the wrong of his actions…Or maybe he was too concerned more with my well being. _Didn't matter, though. They had not talked since the day of the hunt, so that moment could well be lost.

Yet not all was lost. In the few moments where she was available, her and Schmendrick sat down and reprised what he had thought up to speak to the King. It was little, but she tried to remember and play it out alright. She shouldn't commit mistakes. She could not allow herself to.

Until the day came where Molly stood and declared:

-It is time, my lady. You should tell them now; now when you know so well your part.- The girl nodded, caressing one of Molly's hands. They weren't as delicate and soft as the unicorn woman's, but they were warm and they gave Ama enough counsel for the time being.

They dressed simply, barely talking to each other, and left the room. Amalthea breathed heavily. No, that was stupid; she would achieve nothing if she got nervous.

They hurried towards where they imagined the King and Queen might be…Until they found themselves in another tower, away from their own…Quickly they lost the trail. In part Schmendrick felt the blame, since he had guided the group.

Molly didn't despair, though.

-We should ask any of the castle household.- So they did, as they asked a passing serving girl. The girl, her hair placed in two braids, blushed as she answered:

-Oh, yes, their Highnesses right now might be occupied upon a council, but I shall deliver them the request. Come, they'll see you in the throne room.- The girl was no Amora, but she was obedient, and soon they were at the now all familiar room where the golden throne sat above every other matter. Amalthea could easily see Thor sitting in the same throne, a few years down the line, his beard grown down to his waist, and maybe his body showcasing a variety of battle wounds. She wondered if it was an actual vision or just some delusion she thought up at the spot.

She heard her two friends talking, though she couldn't tell what of. She was reminding herself…_The King, yes, the King. I have to explain the Allfather about the Bull, he has to know, but he should never come to any negative or false conclusion. _She left hours passing, until the king and queen arrived from the door to the left. The three of them bowed to their knees at their sight. After Odin sat in the throne and Frigga in her own golden cushion, Amalthea rose timidly:

-Your Majesties, I am here to inform you of my recent update and my urgent matter. And forgive me for my outburst the previous day, please.

-Do not worry yourself, we all pass through rough moments.- Frigga rose up quickly from her chair and hugged the girl, embracing her in a tight hug. Amalthea stood speechless, not expecting the action, but never the less returned it. She hoped, for the reunion to be easier, for them to not question her about her reaction at the hunted boar..._But they will._

-But, what was it? What happened for you to react like such?- Odin might have just entered inside her mind. Well, she presumed the simplest of reasons would help her.

-I felt ill at the sight, my Lord. Forgive me if my behavior harmed you in any shape, I shall amend to it.- She curtsied, her legs wobbling under her gown, yet nobody else noticed.

-Do not worry, it is dead subject and will remain as such. Rather, what is your urgent matter aside from this minor one?

She felt Schmendrick staring at her, well, no matter, she knew the words. She had practiced long hours at night these last days with him, imagining the wizard as Odin, repeating the words and the story he wrote for her. She gulped and took a breath:

-I will answer all your doubts, my Lord. You came seeking with questions, and here I deliver the response.- she paused, expecting him to speak.- And I will tell you of this urgent matter, for the benefit of your kingdom.

-Good! It is wonderful to know…Yet you begged me for it to be a private council…Amongst you, your councilor and myself, my Lady.-

Oh, she had forgotten. As convenient as it could have been, it would be rude to leave out the Queen of the conversation, and Molly was as much as a counselor to her along Schmendrick…Yet she dreaded if any ears caught this conversation, or any words might have slipped…Molly knows the matter, and would never say a word, but Lady Frigga? _I cannot go back. It's now or never, all or nothing._

-I would prefer for my handmaiden to stay, she takes much a part in my council alongside my magician, and I would be honored if the Queen of Asgard stood and listened to my words.

The Queen smiled softly, pressing a hand on her lap to smooth the dress from any wrinkles:

-Of course, dear Lady.-

Ama gave a small little smile towards the Queen. Whenever in doubt, Frigga was always a strong presence around, the unicorn felt protected by warmth near her. Amalthea warned before hand:

-Nobody else must know of this. Shut the doors, any crack where sounds can slip under. Close the windows…This is very, very personal, please.

Her pleading touched them, and after a few minutes of barring doors and windows, the hall was shut from the rest of the palace. She thanked them for the small gesture and began, staring straight into their eyes:

-You ask who I am; I am the Lady Amalthea, heir of my house, daughter of Lord and Lady Lyorne, last of my line. They were never kings, but sworn men to a far away king, his kingdom over where the last of the eagles reigns. Our lands were small, with the scent of spring always in the air; we practically lived in the woods. It was such a beautiful sight your Majesties; it is said that the plants and the water in our lands give more life to the living, and a pleasant death to the ones gone.

Odin and Frigga were listening intently; she could figure them imagining her imaginary home. _Yet I have forgotten my parents' own faces, and the last eagle only screeched at me. Yet the lilac wood was my home, always dancing in spring…Oh, how I miss it…Has winter finally arrived to it?_

_-_You ask why I have come here to Asgard: I would have visited this splendorous city in any way possible, but I came here seeking coverage. My home and the kingdom sworn are in siege; the war turned the rich and varied lands into grey ashes whenever you walked. For our own safety, we found refuge…Upon your beautiful home. It has been no greater honor than being your guest.

-I had not known of this war.- Odin interrupted, his brow worried.

-My kingdom is small, away and too unimportant to the likes of the great countries of the Aesir. We know, and we do not bother you…Our fighting might be amongst a rebel king, but we are a strong force.- _I have to keep up, all I can, though it's sounding more and more implausible._

-And as for my urgent message…Asgard might fall on an enemy's clutches, sooner or later.

-How!?-

-A red face, as a demon, it hunts at night, it destroys everything it runs over, and its determination to exterminate what it finds is shocking. We found it, on the road to safety, and it almost killed us. I believed he follows trails, but one should never now.

-Is it Surtur?- The Queen asked, her eyes gleaming with preoccupation.

-No, but it must be one of his kin. In the shape of a giant bull, it will take anything that stands near it. Please be careful, your Grace. That beast will no doubt arrive here.

-Couldn't it be that it's following you, my lady?...And your scent would bring the animal here!- The King was breathing heavily at his theory, yet Amalthea shook her head:

-Nay, it kills what it finds, be it lamb, men, or cities. We were just small bugs in its road. But if it's coming the same way as we do, it might arrive here.

The royal pair only stood there, silent, mentally judging their options. Had they believed her, had they not? She thought it useless to fret, she believed she had spoken well, her words would be believed.

-So, will you take care, your Majesties?

-We shall, we'll consider your words, my lady, and we will alert Heimdall of any possible menace. He is to be trusted, do not doubt it.

The woman smiled widely:

-Oh, it's so good. Now, If you'll excuse me…May we leave, please?- The King nodded, and the three left the room in quick steps, nodding at the pair.

Frigga stared at her husband, deep in thought:

-We need to talk…And so do our sons.

And so it came. A few hours later the family had been reunited in the same room, awaiting the king's words. Ull had also managed to sneak up around them; hey, it counts if you're still the nephew.

Odin sat with Frigga and both of them commented:

-The lady is charming, yet her mysterious act is quite curious…I wonder if, taken with extreme measures, maybe she could wed any of our sons?

-I do not believe that will work, the lady has shown quite a spirit, and it would be rude to arrange our guest without her consent with our boys.- her wife replied, yet Odin still rose and asked his children:

-My sons, I believe I have asked of you for a betrothal for some time, and for the most you have disobeyed my words…Yet now I might have found a candidate…How would you feel if any of you were to wed our guest, the Lady Amalthea?

The three men looked quite surprised at his father's comment, yet only Ull seemed excited. He raised his arms up while jumping:

-Oh me! Please me! I want to marry that lady!

-Ull, you're too small for that.- Frigga said. Now what was this boy proposing, marriage at such a young age?

-Awww, I'm too small for everything it seems! Fighting, ladies, drink…I feel like a babe at times.- The boy pouted while he kicked the floor in a very absentminded manner.

Odin seemed less concerned about his desires than the Queen, though. He waved a hand lazily and commented:

-Then it will be so; once you grow into adulthood you shall wed her.

-YES!- The little boy danced and jumped by himself; even if he had to wait for so long time the prospect of actually fulfilling his wishes was enough to send him spiraling into a pit of euphoria.

-Yet…Given that she's our guest, not our captive, she will leave, one day any day. So you shouldn't expect too much of it…-

-Well, maybe.- the boy was unsure.

-Gift her a goat, she would find that pleasant.-

-A goat?- Ull paused- What for?...Ah, yes, of course. Butchered or living?

The king arched one of his eyebrows:

-What do you think?

The boy opened his mouth so wide he could have stored his fist in it. Thor pat his head for him to react:

-Yes! Right away!- And the boy darted off.

After such a strange exit, Frigga stared again at her sons:

-Well, what do you think?

Balder spoke first, unsure:

-Well, the lady is kind and fair, yet I know little of her. Perhaps she is married, perhaps not.

Loki was simply staring at his mother with little interest:

-Perhaps she is married to her magician…Or even not married.

-Regardless, it is not right to force her into such a committing situation as marriage. I for one, shall refuse your offer, father. – Thor said. With that, he left the room, walking quick steps towards the main door.

Loki paced slowly towards his remaining brother in the room, and commented:

-She has found her time here in Asgard pleasant, if I say so. You have made your best intents to keep her entertained in the time being. You know, I think she may be fond of you…Rather, you should consider Father's offer, that's my counsel. You would be a loving lord husband to her, and I may help you in any other matter, if you care to listen to my words.

Balder frowned:

-A bribe? Never knew you could step down so low, Loki. You will not buy me with a simple worthless promise.- he turned, and meant to leave his younger brother.- Leave her and me out of your game, for your own sake. Nothing good will come out of that, Loki.- His auburn locks shined in the daylight as he passed following the same route his older brother went.

Loki just stood there, staring where his brother was. He knew his parents were looking at his back, though he did not know for certain if they heard his and Balder's chat.

Well, two less players in the game, at least.


End file.
